


Hermione's New Lesson Plan

by WestOrEast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Curses, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gloryhole, Moral corruption, Multi, Public Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Hermione loves learning, all kinds of things. Obviously. And even in a situation like this, she's still learning. It's not what she expected to learn, and it is very embarrassing, but she's still learning about it.





	Hermione's New Lesson Plan

  
Hermione hummed to herself as she looked over shelf after shelf of books. There were _so_ many wonderful things back here. It was a struggle to decide which one she should start with, even with the certainty of mortal danger eliminating some of the books.  
  
Technically, Hermione wasn’t supposed to be back in the restricted section of Hogwarts’s library. But after mentioning three separate times in the same conversation about how she had helped defeat Voldemort, the junior assistant probationary librarian had let her come back here, and without supervision, even! That was actually a touch unnerving, since every book in here was restricted for a reason.  
  
But, again, Hermione _had_ been one of the key players in bringing down Voldemort. She was used to danger. And if she stayed smart (and when wasn’t she?), she wouldn’t get into anything here that she couldn’t handle.  
  
“What’s this?” Hermione said to herself, as she looked down at a quite plain, unassuming book. It was so dull-looking that even _Hermione_ almost thought it was too boring to bother with.  
  
She studied it carefully, before deciding that there weren’t any curses on it. Whatever kept it in the restricted section must about what it _said_, rather than what would happen to anyone touching it. There was one enchantment on it, but it was inactive. She flipped it open. A quick skim of a few pages suggested that it was about how to use magic to train subordinates. Not something Hermione would normally be interested in, but _any_ knowledge was good, especially when it came in a book that _didn’t_ try to turn her into a stoat for touching it.  
  
Nodding, Hermione picked it up and slipped it into her bag. She straightened up, and checked the time. She sighed heavily. It really was time for her to go and start studying classwork, instead of her own intellectual pursuits.  
  
It was a bit awkward, making up a school year. Especially since it put her in the same year as Ginny and Luna, and Ginny, especially, still remembered all the gentle jokes Hermione had made about how being a whole year older than her made Hermione so much wiser and more mature than Ginny. But Hermione wanted to _earn_ her graduation from Hogwarts, and that meant making up the missed year of study.  
  
And anyway, studying was fun. In fact, that was exactly what Hermione was going to do as soon as she got back to her dorm. The brown-haired girl left the library, humming and smiling to herself, eagerly anticipating all the wonderful things she would learn tonight. Any day that Hermione learned something new was a _good_ day, obviously.  
  
She just hoped that she would have time to get to everything today. Not just her homework and tutoring some of the other girls in her dorm, but also the books she had borrowed from the restricted stacks. There was so _much_ in the world that Hermione wanted to learn, and not nearly enough time to do it all in.   
  
But she would do her best.

*******

Hermione yawned as she forced herself upright. Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed up so late studying. Especially since she did have classes in, she checked, forty-five minutes.  
  
_That_ was enough to get Hermione out of bed, still yawning and swaying from side to side. What would people think if she was late to a class? Or even just on time? She had to get ready _now_.  
  
First things first, get dressed. Hermione pulled open her dresser, and quickly slid into her school uniform. And then she blinked. Her legs were feeling _exceptionally_ breezy right now.  
  
Hermione looked down and squeaked. Somehow, her school uniform had shrunk in the wash, or _something_. It ended halfway down her thighs now, showing off a practically obscene amount of skin. Blushing, Hermione pulled it off, and then blinked.  
  
She stared down at her crotch. Her _bare_ crotch. Bare not just from the panties that should be there, but also of hair. Hermione closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Her panties still weren’t there.  
  
Just to make sure, she reached down and rubbed her crotch quickly. All she felt was skin rubbing against skin. She went down a bit lower. And _that_ felt good. So good Hermione yanked her hand away as quickly as she could. But there was still no sign of her panties.  
  
Grumbling to herself, Hermione reached into her underwear drawer and grabbed a new set of underwear. She glared at her shrunken skirt-  
  
That wasn’t shrunken anymore. Hermione blinked, and grabbed her skirt. She held it in front of her waist. It went all the way down to her knees now.  
  
“What is this?” Hermione asked the empty room, holding the skirt up to tug at it, making sure that it really _was_ as long as it should be.  
  
Sighing, she put the skirt down, and got into her panties. The entire side of Hermione’s face twitched as she watched her panties poof into nothingness, right in front of her very eyes. In an instant, they were gone.  
  
Hermione started to go for her underwear drawer again. Then she stopped herself. She only had so many pairs of panties. What would happen if they all vanished before she what was going on?  
  
Instead, Hermione sat down on her bed and thought about this _logically_. Something unusual was going on. That was plainly obvious. She looked down at her chest and realized just how unusual it was.  
  
A great deal of cleavage was on display. Not even Hermione’s swimsuits showed this much of her chest. She blushed and slapped an arm over her chest, even though nobody could see her. That knowledge, and how it _hurt_ to hit her boobs, made her drop her arm quickly.  
  
Then what _else_ her cleavage meant. It didn’t just mean that her shirt had shrunk. It also meant that the conservative, plain bras Hermione wore weren’t. She checked, lifting up a flap of her shirt. Her bra hadn’t just changed, it had completely vanished. Hermione blushed, and rose up to grab another bra, before stopping herself. She was _certain_ that it would end up vanishing, just like her panties.  
  
Hermione realized that even if she was suffering a wardrobe malfunction, she didn’t need to be _naked_ while it happened. Or even half naked. She slid into her skirt, staring down with hooded eyes as it shrank as soon as she fastened it around her hips, the hemline rising right back to halfway along her thighs.  
  
Still, at least she was _covered_. She looked like a, a, Hermione’s vocabulary failed her as she tried to think of a word she wanted to apply to herself. She didn’t look _good_, that was enough for now. But at least her crotch and her rear weren’t on display.  
  
And now Hermione could _focus_. What was happening to her? And almost instantly, her thoughts went to her incursion to the restricted stacks. She opened up her bag, and immediately found the answer.  
  
The boring, drab book on spells and motivation now had a bright, colorful cover. Hermione looked down at it and felt her cheeks heat as she stared at the animated drawing on the front. Three skimpily dressed women were lounging on large pillows, reclining and running their hands along the legs of a smiling man.  
  
Hermione slowly blinked as she stared at the cover of the book. _A Harem Master’s Guide _by _A. Lady_. Oh dear. Oh _dear_. This was not good. Since Hermione was unable to come up with the words to say just _how_ not good this was, she instead took refuge in understatement. She flipped the book open once more.  
  
And this time, Hermione didn’t see dull columns of text describing how to motivate generic underlings. Instead, she blushed as she stared down at animated pictures of men and women doing all _kinds_ of lewd things to each other. Especially the women. There were about three women for a single man in the pictures, and as Hermione flipped through the pages, she noticed several that didn’t have a single man in them. And were still extremely lewd.  
  
Hermione _slammed_ the book closed, and tried to get the blush off of her face and calm her beating heart. That was- that was _not_ what she should be looking at so early in the morning. Why, she wouldn’t be able to calm down at _all_ before-  
  
Hermione glanced at clock and squeaked once more. She needed to go to class _now_. And even if her lack of panties weren’t something _anyone_ should notice, there was still her… chest. And how prominently it was displayed.  
  
Maybe she should… cut class. Hermione’s stomach turned over at the thought. No, there was no way she would be able to do that. She’d just have to go to class and _humiliate_ herself in front of everyone and ruin her reputation as she flashed her body at her fellow students and her teachers like a shameless hussy and-  
  
No, okay, Hermione was a smart girl. She could think of a way around this. Sit in the front row of class. Of _every_ class. That way, nobody would be able to see her breasts, except for her teachers. And surely all of her teachers were either professional enough not to stare at an nineteen-year old’s breasts, or so absent-minded that they wouldn’t even notice. And in the hallways, she could just… hold her books in front of her. That would look odd, but Hermione would take _odd_ over being perverted.  
  
Hermione glared at the surprisingly lewd book sitting on her dresser as she stood up. She grabbed all of her books and piled them in front of her. Then she looked down. Then she took some more books that she didn’t actually expect to use today, and put _them_ on the stack as well. And then, with her chin brushing against a book of music, Hermione took a deep breath and set out for her day’s classes.  
  
Hermione got to her first class, with Professor McGonnell, easily enough. She felt like her cheeks were hot enough to boil water, but nobody actually _looked_ at her as if they could see that she wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear. And Hermione would have to make certain not to run _anywhere_. With how low cut her blouse was, and no bra, moving too quickly could have certain… consequences. Consequences that wouldn’t leave Hermione any choice but to leave Hogwarts and go live as a hermit for the rest of her natural life. She shivered at the thought of how _humiliating_ it would be to have her breasts bounce out of her shirt, for the entire room to see.  
  
The fresh set of problems started as soon as Hermione sat down. At first, things seemed to be going just fine, with the first hurdle of the day passed. Then Hermione realized that she was _itching_. Itching quite badly. And only along her thighs.  
  
Hermione blushed, and slid her hand underneath the desk, resting it against her miniskirt and the large amount of exposed skin her legs were showing. She looked from side to side without moving her head. Nobody was looking at her. Even the professor was consulting a book as the rest of the students filed in. She’d have to risk it.  
  
Hermione started to rub at her legs, doing her best to get satisfaction _without_ dislodging her far too short skirt. It didn’t really work. She pressed her fingernails down into her skin until she felt actual _pain_ instead of mere discomfort, and she still itched. Hermione felt like _screaming_. What else was going to go wrong today? Couldn’t she get a single break?  
  
“Miss Granger?” Professor McGonnell asked, suddenly looming up above Hermione like a specter. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes, Professor!” Hermione squeaked, whipping her hand up and slamming it on the desk. Her quill jumped a bit from the force she used.  
  
She stared straight ahead, cheeks burning as she felt the older woman’s gaze on her. Finally, after only three or four thousand years, Professor McGonnell nodded slowly.  
  
“Then stop squirming and take out your notes,” she said, her voice as dry as dust.  
  
Hermione flushed once more as she realized that her teacher must have thought she was doing… something else. Right in class, too. Merlin, what an _embarrassment_ she had just been spared.  
  
Hermione slumped forward a bit in relief that Professor McGonnell had chosen her words so carefully. And as she opened her bag to retrieve her notes, she realized something. Her legs weren’t itching anymore.  
  
Hermione straightened up, a smile appearing on her face. _Finally_, she was catching a lucky break! Then she actually paid attention to her body. Especially her legs, and where they were.   
  
Hermione barely kept herself from squeaking in embarrassment. Her legs were widely spread, underneath the desk. No, they were more than just _spread_. They were wide open, her ankles hooked around the legs of the chair she was sitting in, and her thighs hanging off of the sides of the chair instead of the front.  
  
She barely kept herself from jumping up and running out of class. Instead, Hermione pushed her legs closed. Or tried to, at least. As she did so, the itching started up again. The maddening, insistent, unsatisfiable itch. Hermione immediately stopped. And then, a horrible thought blooming in her mind, she pushed her legs apart again. And the itching died down.  
  
With a great deal of mental effort, Hermione kept herself from banging her head against the desk. It was so terribly obvious now. If she wanted not to be distracted by a constant itch, then she needed to keep her legs widely spread, her miniskirt riding up high along her thighs. And she wasn’t wearing panties.  
  
Hermione, for the first time, started thinking about the desks she sat at while in class. Her mind ran over them, trying to remember which of them had a privacy screen. As bad as knowing she was forced to hold her legs so far open while not wearing panties, it would be so, so much worse if people could _see_ what she was doing. And even now, she was hoping that nobody sat down next to her, and could see how widely spread her legs were, even if they couldn’t see more than that.  
  
Professor McGonnell shot her another glance as Hermione gasped. Since Hermione’s hands were visible, she turned back to the board she was writing on. It was a good thing she hadn’t seen how pale Hermione’s face had gone.  
  
Potions. Hermione had potions right after this. And _everyone_ would be able to see that she was wearing a miniskirt, as she stood up to mix the ingredients together. At least Snape wasn’t teaching anymore. Hermione’s imagination wasn’t quite up for visualizing what he would do if he saw her wearing something that exposed so much thigh, but it couldn’t _possibly_ be good. But even without Snape, it would still be _awful_, especially if someone accidently pulled her miniskirt up.  
  
Hermione stared straight ahead, her gaze focused on the board with a heated intensity. Inside of her head, her mind was racing, trying to think of a way out of that. Nothing came to mind. Nothing beyond toughing it out and waiting for classes to end for the day.  
  
Hermione briefly considered going to a teacher for help. But the sheer _embarrassment_ of having to explain what had happened to her stopped her. There was just no way she could bring herself to do something like that. Hermione was going to have to solve this dilemma on her own.  
  
Hermione started to slump forward. Then her back went ramrod straight, her cheeks once more turning a blazing scarlet. As she had leaned forward, her breasts had started to itch. In the exact same way her thighs had itched.  
  
And now class had started. Hermione, for once in her life, only listened with half an ear to her teacher as she tried to figure out the new rules for what would trigger the itching. And it was made even worse by Professor McGonnell being right in front of her, in a perfect position to see her moving her torso around. And then, even worse, to scold her in front of the entire class. Hermione did _not_ want that to happen. She used hither-to unknown powers of subterfuge to keep her movements subtle.  
  
And as she did so, Hermione learned more. For one, the itching was over her _entire_ chest, not just where her blouse covered her breasts. And it wasn’t only triggered when she tried to hide her breasts. It was triggered whenever her breasts weren’t being displayed, pushed out for anyone to look at.  
  
_Thankfully_, nobody did. That didn’t make it less embarrassing. Even once Hermione figured out the limits, it was still so _hard_ for her to concentrate on anything but how much she was exposing herself, how she felt _on display_, where anyone could see her.  
  
Class slowly wore on, and Hermione kept on itching and twitching as she thoughtlessly tried to bring her legs together, only for the itching to drive them back apart. And she was feeling some strain in her back muscles, as she had to keep her chest pressed forward, and her arms not covering her cleavage. She could have her arms resting on the desk, or crossed underneath her breasts, or pressing them together from the sides. But she couldn’t hide the indecent amount of cleavage she was showing.  
  
Hermione’s face varied from a dull red to a bright crimson through the entire class. She did her best to focus on the lesson, but she still felt _certain_ that everyone in the entire class was looking at her, staring at her, _judging_ her for wearing these clothes and adopting such a lewd position.  
  
Finally, class was over. Hermione tried to gather her materials and books together as quickly as possible, only for Professor McGonnell to stop her with a raised hand. Hermione sank back down into her seat, wanting to put off standing up and showing off her thighs for as long as possible.  
  
“Is everything all right, Ms. Granger?” McGonnell said, looming over Hermione and staring down at her.  
  
“Yes, Professor!” Hermione squeaked, feeling the blush slowly spreading across more of her face, reaching down to her neck. “Nothing’s wrong!”  
  
And what was even worse was that her teacher _had_ to be seeing Hermione’s breasts just from where she was standing and looking at Hermione’s face. Hermione _knew_ that she was showing more cleavage than the rules allowed.  
  
“Then I hope that _nothing_ resolves itself and you pay closer attention in class tomorrow,” Professor McGonnell said, a small smile swiftly passing over her worn features. “You’re my best student, and I would hate to think that you’re doing anything but your best.”  
  
“Yes, Professor,” Hermione agreed. She wanted that even more than the professor did. “I hope that everything will be fine tomorrow.”  
  
“Then you are dismissed,” the older woman said after one last examination of Hermione’s face.  
  
Not a word about her uniform. Hermione felt like she had dodged a spell, there. And she wasn’t going to wait around. Especially because her next class was so far away. She grabbed everything she had, and then went out the door, glad that at least nobody else was around to look at her. Just whoever was in the hallways of Hogwarts. And right now that would be every single student.  
  
Hermione whimpered, before telling herself to stop being such a silly girl. She had helped defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters and faced a dozen other dangers besides. She could walk down a hallway. And nobody would look at her twice. Heck, there might not even be anyone there. Nodding to herself, Hermione straightened her shoulders (and stopped the itching in her breasts) and opened the door.  
  
_Everyone_ was there. Hermione’s eyes got _big_ as she stared at the crowds of students walking and talking and standing still in the hallway. Part of her knew that it was the normal crowd, that there were always this many people at this time of day in this hallway. But it seemed like a vast ocean, that Hermione would have to fight her way through.  
  
But the alternative was missing class. And that was _not_ going to happen. Hermione composed herself, and then descended into the crowd, back straight and limbs stiff as she went. She stared straight ahead, not acknowledging anyone else, not even a few of the girls she knew who tried to catch her eye.  
  
And after Hermione made it to her next class, she had to _be_ in Wizarding History. With all of the students there that would see her. And then the journey to her next class, and attending _that_, and so on and so forth throughout the _entire_ day. It would be hours and hours before Hermione was going to get any privacy, to be in a place where she could be assured nobody was staring at her.  
  
Hermione hoped that the warm, nervous feeling in her stomach went away soon.

*******

Hermione finally stumbled into her room. It felt like that day had taken _years_. She fell backwards onto her bed, staring at the stone ceiling overhead. Had everyone in the entire school seen her today, or did it just _feel_ like it? Even if none of them had said anything (well, Ginny had mentioned how nice Hermione was looking today, but Ginny was Ginny), Hermione knew that they had still all seen what she was wearing. And even if they had kept it off of their faces, Hermione still knew that they had been judging her for it.  
  
And then there was the _secondary_ effect of the curse. Hermione was feeling very… warm inside. Very warm indeed. It was a pleasant kind of warmth, in a way, but also one that left Hermione feeling _unfulfilled_. The similarities to arousal were obvious, but it _clearly, obviously_ wasn’t arousal. It was, was… something else. Because Hermione was _not_ turned on from this happening to her, and if she was, then it was the curse’s fault.  
  
And even now that she was back in the safety of her room, it wasn’t over. For one, Hermione’s legs were _widely_ spread, even laying on the bed. And her miniskirt had ridden high enough up her legs that if anyone, even another girl, had been in the room with her, Hermione would have _died_ of embarrassment.  
  
Well, there was only one way to fix that problem. Groaning, Hermione pushed herself upright and grabbed the blue book off of the dresser where she had left it. She looked down at it and sighed. It was still titled_ A Harem Master’s Guide_. And it still showed three ladies, each of them showing off even more cleavage than Hermione was right now, happily pawing the smiling man.  
  
Hermione moved to squeeze her thighs together in embarrassment, and was surprised when she _could_. Then she lifted her arms in front of her chest. No itching there, either. Hermione thought about it for a minute, and made a quick venture out to the Gryffindor’s girl’s common room. Out _there_, when she covered her cleavage with her hands (getting an odd look from one of the girl’s chatting) the itching started up again.  
  
Hermione realized what was happening. When she was in public, Hermione was forced to expose her body in that lewd manner, showing herself off to whoever was watching. But in private, where nobody could see her, she could be modest. Hermione would have _greatly_ preferred it being the other way around. But it wasn’t up to her, and wishing wouldn’t get her anywhere.  
  
Instead, she flipped the book open. First things first, find a way to dispel the curse. And if she couldn’t, then Hermione would, she would… do something else.  
  
Hermione’s quick, hurried skimming of the book (while cursing the lack of an index) didn’t reveal anything that obviously served as a dispel mechanism. But she _did_ find a secondary spell that would summon a bra and panties, for, according to the book, ‘a most rewarding and useful concealment of the feminine form’.  
  
The entire book was like that, taking _far_ too many words to not say all that much. It was making studying the book very hard. And it wasn’t helped by the pictures on every other page, moving and swaying and being so tempting. No, not tempting. _Infuriating_. Yes, it was infuriating that whoever had written this book would think that women would act like that.  
  
Hermione committed the spell to memory. Then she closed her eyes and took out her wand. She was a bit worried about casting a new spell on herself, but she wasn’t going to ask for volunteers, and she _wasn’t_ going to keep on going without underwear.  
  
“Stimulant sous-vêtements!” Hermione called out in a loud, clear voice, hoping that nobody was around to hear her.   
Hermione’s wand dropped to the floor. Her knees followed a second later as she gasped. She looked down as her hands pulled her blouse open, revealing the spell taking form around her chest.  
  
Hermione could feel the spell tingling against her skin. No, tingling wasn’t the right word. It was _licking_ her skin, like a thousand soft paint brushes, swirling and stroking against her skin. Against her breasts and against her crotch.  
  
A whining whimper filled the room as Hermione’s hands shot to her crotch, pressing down against her miniskirt as she felt the feather-light touches pressing against her entrance. A wave of arousal shot through Hermione’s body, turning her cheeks a bright red in mingled lust and embarrassment.  
  
Hermione stared down at her chest, watching the swirling black specks gradually solidifying into something that would actually support her… _assets_. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she groaned, feeling her nipples getting teased. It felt _good_. It felt _really_ good.  
  
It didn’t feel _too_ good, though, no matter how much, for a minute or two, Hermione would have wished otherwise. The spell finally ended, and Hermione was left slumping forward, panting for breath, her pussy _wet_ and aching. Hermione barely snatched her hand away from her body in time. She wasn’t a prude, but she wasn’t going to _masturbate_, right in the middle of the floor, just because some curse felt really, _really_ good as it worked on her.  
  
And how did it look on her? Hermione staggered upright, swaying from side to side slightly, feeling her legs tingle as she stood. Then she turned to the mirror. She swallowed, before pulling her blouse off of her and dropping her miniskirt down around her ankles.  
  
Hermione’s jaw dropped as she stared at her reflection. It was a set of matching bras and panties, yes. And they even covered _far_ more skin than Hermione had dared to hope they would. Just as much of her was covered by the magically-conjured underwear as her own bra and panties would have concealed. _But_.  
  
It looked like it was made out of black latex. Hermione looked down, and pressed a finger against the side of her breast. She shivered, barely feeling anything at all in between the two sets of skin. It was like it was painted on. Hermione stared at her nipples, still prominently displayed, sticking out through the bra. Painted on with a _very_ thin layer of paint.  
  
Hermione’s gaze returned to the mirror. She swallowed and reached down, her hands going to her crotch. Even her own touch sent some _distracting_ tingles through her, but she focused on what was more important. Hermione blushed as she studied her own pussy. And, sure enough, the panties were so thin that she could see the bump of her clitoris, sticking out against the thin material. And the rest of her vagina as well, right _there_ for anyone to see. Though nobody had _better_ see that!  
  
“It’s not too bad,” Hermione said, mostly to herself, as she started to dress again. “It’s still doing the job it should.” She nodded, and shook her shoulders a bit. Her breasts stayed inside of her bra, even though they jiggled a bit. “And it’s just temporary. Until I can find the way to get rid of all of this.”  
  
That thought _really_ helped Hermione. She smiled, and sat down at her small desk. She’d get a start on her homework, and then take another look at the book. And get the house elves to bring her dinner, because Hermione was _not_ going to the Great Hall dressed like this, with her bra showing several inches about her shirt.  
  
And tomorrow would be a brand new day, and all _kinds_ of things could happen then. Hermione was _sure_ that she’d discover a cure by then. And then, with a new-found appreciation for the dangers of books, she could study the guide for whatever was _useful_ in it.

*******

Hermione discovered that there was a side effect to the bra and panties several minutes into her first class of the day. She had once more brought her legs together, moving on the natural instinct of years. And that was when it started.  
  
Hermione gasped loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the class towards her. She barely even noticed, far too focused on what she was feeling. She was half-in and half-out of her seat, almost bent over the table, her butt barely touching her chair anymore.  
  
“Ms. Granger!” Professor McGonnell said from a million miles away. “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Hermione couldn’t speak. The sensations inside of her were too intense. And even if she _had_ been able to form words together, the sheer embarrassment of what was happening would have been too much for her to admit to anything.  
  
Hermione felt like her pussy was getting licked. Licked by a vibrating tongue, something pressing against her lower lips and circling around her clit and even sliding inside of her. It was, by far, the best sex she had _ever_ felt. And it was happening right in the middle of class.  
  
Moving on instinct, Hermione pressed her legs tighter together, trying to drive off whatever was happening to her. But that just made the tongue or tentacle or _whatever_ it was feel even more intense as it drove into her wet folds, pressing against her, inside and out.  
  
Hermione was just barely able to think straight enough to realize what was happening. Instead of the itching when she pressed her legs together, _this_ happened. And even though it felt so, _so_ much better than having the itching sensation, Hermione still thought it might be even worse than what had happened yesterday.  
  
Hermione wrenched her legs apart, forcing them as far to each side as she could, not caring how far that made the miniskirt ride up on her thighs. Then she remembered where she was.  
  
Hermione whimpered in the back of her throat as she looked around. Everyone in class was still staring at her, puzzled and curious expressions on their faces. Even Professor McGonnell was looking at Hermione as if she had grown a second head.  
  
She couldn’t take it. Hermione rose to her feet and dashed out of the classroom, leaving behind her books, her notes, her bag, _everything_. She just _had_ to get out of sight as quickly as possible.  
  
“Ms. Granger!” Professor McGonnell called after her.  
  
Hermione didn’t stop. She burst out of the classroom door and looked around. There were still people in the hallway, two second-years clutching hall passes. They looked at her with surprise, and Hermione heard them squeaking as she pushed past them.  
  
Even though the sensations had stopped, Hermione’s thighs were still so sensitive, and the feeling of them brushing against each other had her quickly stumbling. Hermione came to a stop in a corner of the hallway, half-hidden behind a pillar. And she could still hear voices coming through the walls, and the unsure footsteps of the other students.  
  
Hermione shivered, crossing her arms in front of her. And even as she did that, she knew she was making a mistake. But she wasn’t able to stop herself.  
  
Just like her panties, Hermione’s new bra was enchanted as well. And it felt like Hermione’s breasts were getting stimulated over every scrap of skin that was covered by the bra. Hermione whined, her knees coming together as her thighs tensed up, feeling the arousal springing back to life.  
  
And that started the panties back up, licking and teasing and vibrating against Hermione’s clit and pussy. The brown-haired girl moaned as she sank to her knees, flashes of light dancing in front of her eyes as she came. It was _amazing_, the best orgasm that she had ever had. And even the shame of cumming out in public, in the middle of a hall, wasn’t enough to stop Hermione from enjoying what it felt like.  
  
Hermione panted, on her hands and knees, pressing against the stone floor as her body twitched and shook. She could still _feel_ the pleasure shaking around inside of her, even though her legs were spread widely enough that she wasn’t activating the curse of the panties. And she had just _thought_ the phrase ‘curse of the panties’.  
  
Pushing herself backwards with a sigh, Hermione leaned against the pillar mostly hiding her. Acting on instinct, she brought her legs together. She was a lady and she was wearing a short dress. Of course she had to hide herself.  
  
The tingles, the wonderful licking sensation pressing against her and inside of her made Hermione draw her legs back apart. But then, after a few seconds thought, she brought them back together. And she lifted her arms up, folding them in front of her chest.  
  
Hermione was _amazed_ at how good it felt a second time. The pleasure, as her nipples and clitoris were teased and prodded by phantom tongues or fingers was amazing. Hermione felt sweat break out all over her body as she felt the arousal rise higher and higher inside of her. The embers of her previous orgasm had barely had a chance to cool before Hermione fanned them back to life.  
  
Hermione felt guilty, over skipping class and doing something like _this_ in public. But not nearly guilty enough to stop, not when she was feeling this good, and was this far along in her orgasm.  
  
Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as she came for the second time in less than two minutes. She sprawled backwards, legs falling apart and miniskirt riding up on her thighs. She didn’t care if anyone could see up her skirt right now. She felt too good. It was _way_ too good, feeling the pleasure surging through her like this, the orgasm a bit better than the one she had _just_ had. Hermione _loved_ it, and she loved the feeling of the tongues on her pussy and breasts.  
  
“Ah, ha, ha, ah,” Hermione panted for breath, her eyes wide as she felt the wonderful pleasure pushing through her.  
  
Sadly, though, the knowledge of what was going to have to happen later was already creeping into her brain. Hermione was going to have to go back to Professor McGonnell, to collect her learning materials, if nothing else. And once she was there, the professor was going to want an explanation. And that was _not_ going to be easy to explain. Hermione was going to have to _lie_. Lie to her house mentor. And see everyone else in her class looking at her as she did so.  
  
Hermione sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She leaned against the pillar as she looked around. Thankfully, the pair of younger students were well out of sight. Though someone else could come along at any minute.  
  
Hermione started towards her class. Just a few more classes to get through, and then she was done for the day. And surely she would be able to keep her legs widely spread and her chest thrust out for the rest of the day.  
  
Hermione blushed as the thought flowed through her mind. But what other choice did she have? To keep herself looking modest and presentable while she tried to hide her orgasms? Because there was no way that Hermione was going to be able to resist the pleasure the underwear provided her.  
  
After class, Hermione was going to have to do some _thorough_ studying, and figure out a way to get around this curse. She was sure she would be able to find something. She _had_ to find something.  
  
Because Hermione wasn’t going to keep on doing this sort of thing.

*******

“Luna?” Hermione asked, clutching the blue book to her chest and feeling a tendril of nervousness sliding through her stomach.  
  
“Yes?” Luna said, looking up from the homework she was- _doodling_ on. Hermione sighed a bit.  
  
“Could I ask you for a favor?” Hermione asked, still wondering if this was a good idea or not.  
  
Well, if it _wasn’t_ then there weren’t anymore ideas to be had. So Hermione was going to have to go through with it. Even if it meant asking Luna Lovegood to be her master. Or mistress.  
  
Hermione was disappointed, but not surprised, to learn that there was no way the victim of the curse in the harem manual could remove it on her own. Only her master could do so. And Hermione couldn’t be her own master. She was just glad that it didn’t have to be a _man_. The thought of asking Ron or Harry to be her master was awfully exciting. Especially the thought that they would see the pictures in the book.  
  
Luna, though? Hermione couldn’t think of anyone nicer, or less likely to take advantage of her. At least, that she could even possibly consider asking.  
  
And Hermione _needed_ the curse lifted. She hadn’t cum again today, but it had still been so… _so_. Hermione could feel unfulfilled arousal throbbing inside of her, needy and insistent, demanding that it be released. Hermione had brought her legs together and covered her chest, time and time again during classes. And even though every time, she had stopped herself before she came in the middle of class, it still meant that she was so _horny_. So horny and so aching and so needy.  
  
Hermione did _not_ want to go through another day of this. So she needed Luna to get rid of this curse as quickly as possible. And in exchange, Hermione was willing to give Luna _anything_. She’d tutor Luna for the rest of the school year, wear Ravenclaw colors, do anything the blonde girl wanted, just so long as Hermione could wear normal clothing and act modest.  
  
“Of course!” Luna said brightly, shoving her homework off to one side and leaning forward, her eyes sparkling brightly. “What’s wrong? Oh!” She leaned forward, making the necklace of caps she wore jangle against each other. “Are vampires hunting you? There was an article last issue about how they like to go after pretty, smart girls.” She paused and giggled. “And pretty smart girls.”  
  
“No,” Hermione said, smiling a bit despite her nervousness. “It’s about… this.”  
  
Hermione thrust the book forward, her cheeks turning a dull red. And now she was going to have to _explain_ all of this.  
  
Luna took it surprisingly well. It wasn’t _nearly_ as humiliating as Hermione thought it would have been. Even when Luna leaned across the desk and stared at the thin, black, shiny bra poking above Hermione’s blouse.  
  
“Of course I’ll help you out,” Luna said, reaching over the table and patting Hermione’s hand. “I’ll read all about it tonight, and then we’ll meet tomorrow morning, before classes!”  
  
“Thank you,” Hermione said, sagging in relief. She stepped around the table and hugged Luna tightly, making the blonde girl squeak a bit before she returned the hug. “Thank you so much, Luna.”  
  
“Oh, it’s not a problem,” Luna said, her voice a bit faint before Hermione remembered to relax her grip a bit. “If I can’t help you out, who can I help.” She pulled back a bit and rested her hands on Hermione’s shoulders, staring right into her eyes. “You have the Lovegood promise that I’ll figure a way out of this!”  
  
Hermione smiled back. It was a weight off of her shoulders, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. She had been _right_ to come to Luna.

*******

“I have to do what?” Hermione screeched, standing upright and knocking her chair over. She winced at the noise and then blushed as she looked around, seeing everyone who was looking at _her_. She stiffly bent down and picked up her chair. Then she sat in it a lot more quickly, realizing that she had just bent at the _waist_. “I have to do what?” She asked, hissing the words.  
  
“You just have to wait a little bit longer,” Luna said, spreading her hands. “I’m sorry, Hermione, but these spells are really tough! And I don’t want to cast a spell on you that I don’t understand.”  
  
“No,” Hermione said, memories of two days ago flashing through her head. “That could be dangerous.” She coughed. “So how long do you think it will take?”  
  
“This afternoon,” Luna said, nodding her head up and down, and frowning as her wand slipped out from behind her ear. Hermione winced, seeing the magic crackling around the tip as Luna shoved it back into place. “I just need a bit more time to go over everything.”  
  
Another full school day, spent lewdly exposing herself. Hermione shivered at the thought. She was already exposing herself, her legs widely spread as she sat down across from Luna. She just really, _really_ hoped that people were going to keep on ignoring her. At least that was one benefit to having fought Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She got a bit more slack than she really should have.  
  
“Oh!” Luna said, pointing upwards. “I did discover one thing, though.” She smiled. “There’s a sub-component to the spell. It makes it so that even though people _know_ you’re wearing, um,” she waved at Hermione’s outfit, at the generous cleavage and smooth thighs the older girl was showing off, “they don’t really _care_. They just think that it’s normal for you to be wearing whatever you _are_ wearing.”  
  
Hermione’s cheek twitched at that. Then she forced herself to calm down. Did it matter _why_ people didn’t comment on how she was dressed, so long as they didn’t? And this way, she supposed at least that nobody would only be keeping quiet in public, before running off to gossip about her.  
  
Still, she would like people to not comment on what she was wearing because there was nothing _unusual_ about what she was wearing. And the sooner that spell was taken care of, the better it would be.  
  
Hermione forced herself to slowly breathe in and out. Luna was doing her best. Hermione would have liked to help her, but if it had been too embarrassing to study the book (and the pictures) by herself, it would be _far_ too embarrassing to do it with her friend. She was just going to have to trust in Luna to find a way out of this. And then find a way to pay her back.  
  
“Alright,” Hermione said, with only a hint of tension underlaying her voice. “After class today?”  
  
“I’m sure I’ll know what needs to be done by then,” Luna said, nodding her head firmly.  
  
Hermione sighed as she nodded. Well, it wasn’t as if she had any other choice. She was just going to have to trust Luna Lovegood to correctly decipher everything in the book and then dispel the curse without any side effects.  
  
What could possibly go wrong with that?

  
*******

  
Hermione glanced around as the class broke up for lunch. Nobody was looking at her. Good. Very good. That meant that nobody would notice if Hermione took a short break to go take care of some… business. Some personal, private business. Business that needed to happen in the bathroom, because Hermione couldn’t think of anywhere close enough and private enough. And hopefully Moaning Myrtle wouldn’t be in there.  
  
Hermione slid through the crowd of students, her face red as she sought out the bathroom. She had to hurry. She planned to eat lunch and _not_ in the bathroom.  
  
Hermione was _horny_. She was very, very horny. And she had been pretty much all day. It was all the spell’s fault, of course. What other explanation could there possibly be? Hermione could feel her nipples pressing into her thin bra. She glanced down and blushed. She could _see_ her nipples, sticking out through both the bra and her blouse.  
  
And Hermione’s pussy was feeling _very_ wet as well. Her thighs tingled as they rubbed together as she walked. Hermione needed an orgasm _badly_. Then, once that was out of the way, maybe she’d be able to focus and concentrate on the day’s lessons.  
  
It wouldn’t have occurred to Hermione that the spell could be this subtle. But it was, slowly generating arousal inside of Hermione even though she had been pretty good about keeping her chest pushed out and her legs widely spread. She had done that every class so far today, displaying her body and making sure that the stimulation couldn’t happen. So the fact that she was so aroused just showed how devious the curse was.  
  
Hermione was _very_ glad to see that nobody else was in the bathroom when she came in. She shut herself in a stall and then sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She brought her legs together, and waited for the sensations to start.  
  
And they didn’t take very long. As soon as her thighs were pressed together, the sensations started along her crotch, the phantom fingers or tongue or tentacles or brushes whirling against Hermione’s pussy. Then she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and moaned as the same started to happen there, as well.  
  
It felt so _good_. Hermione smiled, feeling herself steadily rising towards an orgasm. It was just going to take a few minutes, and then, her induced lusts sated, she could go and be a normal girl during lunch.  
  
Hermione softly moaned, waiting for the orgasm to arrive. It felt _good_, to have her breasts and crotch teased and aroused like this, but Hermione needed _so_ much more. She needed to cum, there was an aching need inside of her, one that could only be satisfied with an orgasm.  
  
And the orgasm wasn’t _coming_. Hermione whined, snaking a hand in between her thighs and kneading her breasts with her other hand. The bra and panties were still tending to her, still licking and sucking and doing so many other wonderful things to her. But it wasn’t enough to push her over the edge.  
  
Even when Hermione slid a finger into herself, shivering as her wet, tight walls squeezed down around it, it still wasn’t enough to make her cum. She started to pump the finger in and out of her, feeling herself right on the very _edge_ of an orgasm. It should have been happening right _now_, the pleasure sweeping over her. But it wasn’t, and no matter how quickly Hermione fingered herself, or groped her breasts, she _still_ didn’t cum.  
  
After what felt like forever, but was probably only five minutes (five minutes spent on the bleeding edge of an orgasm, feeling the pleasure, feeling her pussy squeezing down around, bucking her hips back and forth but never actually _cumming_, Hermione was forced to admit defeat. She sagged backwards, her wet finger sliding out of her pussy and hanging limply by her side. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t cum.  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened. She wasn’t being _allowed_ to cum. She started down at her body, the suspicion solidifying inside of her mind. That was it. That _had_ to be it. The curse had let her feel a bit of pleasure yesterday, and now it was refusing to let her get what she wanted, unless- Unless what? Hermione had no idea.  
  
But she knew how to find out. She just had to find Luna. And, Hermione realized with a blush, ask her about why she wasn’t able to cum, no matter how much she masturbated. In the Great Hall, surrounded by most of the student’s in Hogwarts.  
  
Okay, Hermione would find Luna _after_ class, just like they had agreed to. And all Hermione had to do was get through the rest of the day like this, feeling her wet pussy and the insistent, aching need inside of her lower belly. Surely _that_ wasn’t a problem. Surely Hermione could attend her classes and do well in them, without dwelling on the fact that she would do anything for anyone, if they were able to make her cum right this very second.  
  
Hermione swallowed. She had been in some tough classes before, but she thought she was in for a whole new type of academic torment this afternoon.

*******

Hermione whirled around to look at Luna as soon as the door to her bedroom closed behind her. Hermione _needed_ some good news. How to get rid of the spell would be ideal. But close, _so_ close behind that, would be a way to let Hermione cum.  
  
“Tell me you know how to fix this,” Hermione said, a pleading note in her voice.  
  
“Yes,” Luna said, though her tone all by itself was enough to tell Hermione that there were complications and strings attached. “But you need to do some stuff to fulfill the conditions.”  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn’t know what those conditions would be, but she was sure they wouldn’t be very good. On the other hand, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. And that was something Hermione would do anything to get to.  
  
“Is it going to take a while?” Hermione asked. Luna nodded. “Then there’s a second issue,” Hermione said, blushing a bit as she forced herself to admit her secondary problem. “I’m not able…” Hermione rubbed her thighs and glanced away. “I’m not able to cum.”  
  
“Oh, that,” Luna said, not sounding surprised at _all_. “The book mentioned that.”  
  
“It did?” Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
“Yep,” Luna said, tapping the bag she presumably had the book in. “Once you have a master, you can’t cum on your own anymore.”  
  
“At _all_?” Hermione squeaked. It wasn’t as if she was a lewd girl who liked to touch herself or anything, but she still masturbated about twice a week or so. And anyways, having something taken away from her _never_ felt good. “For how long?”  
  
“Oh, you can cum,” Luna said. “Just not by yourself.” She shot Hermione a quizzical glance. “Where were you when you found out that you couldn’t cum?”  
  
Hermione blushed and waved the question to the side. _That_ didn’t matter.  
  
“So how _can_ I cum?” Hermione asked. Then she thought about just what Luna had said, and paled. “Wait, when you say by myself, you don’t mean…” Hermione trailed off, turning a deep red at the thought of having sex with another person.  
  
“You need to be in public,” Luna said, riffling through her bag. She pulled out a handful of empty candy wrappers, a dripping quill and a heavily worn copy of _An Examination of Nordic Runes_ before finally producing a few pages of notes. “Right,” she said, peering down at the notes, “you need to be seen, or be looking at, at least one person before you can cum.” Hermione swallowed. “Otherwise, it said something about feeling false pleasure unending.” Luna glanced up at Hermione who closed her eyes and nodded. That sounded about right.  
  
“So how do I get rid of the curse entirely?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Ah,” Luna, said, flipping a page over and looking at the back. Hermione tried to read her notes, but Luna’s handwriting was hard enough when it wasn’t upside down. “So, um, this is an old way of teaching women to be,” Luna blushed a bit, “_skilled_. You know?” Hermione nodded. She didn’t need Luna to say what those skills were. She could guess. “So the curse will only be lifted once you earn enough points.”  
  
“Points?” Hermione asked. “Points are _easy_.” She thought back to all the years she had worked to put her house into the lead. She sighed, knowing it wasn’t going to be _that_ easy. “And what kind of points will I be earning?”  
  
“Lewd points,” Luna admitted. “And they’ll actually be appearing on your body.” Hermione looked down at her hands, wondering if Luna was taking about representation like tally marks, or something more sexual. Had her boobs gotten bigger? “Little heart marks.”  
  
That sounded a bit childish, but it was _not_ something Hermione was going to complain about. She had been worried over having something _so_ much worse appearing on her.  
  
“And how many of them will there be?” She asked.  
  
“Two hundred,” Luna said, and seemed about to say something else.  
  
“Two _hundred_?” Hermione shouted.  
  
Luna winced, hands going to her ears for a second. Hermione cradled her head in her hands. How was she supposed to get two hundred points worth of… whatever these points measured? It just didn’t seem possible!  
  
“How,” Hermione swallowed, “what are these points for?”  
  
“Oh, that’s pretty interesting, actually,” Luna said, looking down at her notes again. “It’s a fairly complicated system, but I think that I’ve got it all figured out.” She tapped one line and glanced up at Hermione. “You get one point for every orgasm you give someone else.” Hermione almost shut down at that, feeling a huge blush spreading across her face and neck. “However, you can cum as well.” That didn’t help Hermione’s embarrassment very much. “And every orgasm you have costs ten points.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened, her sense of shame momentarily eclipsed by her outrage over such a nakedly lopsided exchange rate. Then she sighed. It wasn’t as if whatever pervert had written the book and made the spells would have been interested in being _fair_ to his victims.  
  
“So in other words, I can’t cum,” Hermione said, a touch bitterly.  
  
And it was still better to think about that than to consider how she was going to earn _any_ points at all. Because the thought of being with someone was, um, well, Hermione had _thought_ about that sort of thing, obviously. But actually going out and doing it, that was something else entirely.  
  
“But!” Luna interjected, pointing a finger at Hermione, “If you cum in a public area, it’s only one point!” She gave Hermione a brilliant smile. “So that’s easy to do, right?”  
  
Hermione stared at Luna. She was _trying_ to stare angrily, but memories of herself in the corridor yesterday kept on intruding. She tried to tell herself that the memories weren’t pleasant, but she knew she was lying to herself.  
  
But still, the thought of cumming in public even _more_ often, that was… Hermione shivered, feeling some emotion she didn’t want to name washing over her. What if people realized what she was doing? Hermione could so _vividly_ picture herself, panting and flushed after her orgasm, coming back to reality only to realize that everyone in the library was pointing at her and whispering. She pressed her thighs together, trying to dispel the idea.  
  
Of course, even getting an orgasm in public would still cost Hermione one of these points. And she didn’t have _any_ points yet. And the only way to get them would be to… please someone else. She looked at Luna and swallowed.  
  
Luna looked a bit embarrassed herself. Hermione thought that it might be the first time she had seen that expression on her friend’s face.  
  
“You know,” Luna said, “if you’d like to earn your first point right now, I wouldn’t mind.”  
Hermione felt a shiver run up and down her spine. That was… well, she _needed_ to earn some points. And if she had to draw up a list of who she wanted to have sex with, Luna would be on the top five entries. And unlike Harry or Ron or Ginny, Luna was right _here_. And she wouldn’t have to explain anything to Luna, because she already knew everything.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. She felt worry churning inside of her stomach. But she also felt some arousal. Even more arousal than she had been feeling from having her legs half-closed, or by hiding her breasts.  
  
Luna was pretty, after all. Her nice blond hair, and her breasts that filled her Ravenclaw shirt quite nicely. Her slender, delicate face and the cute laugh she had when she was amused. Yeah, Hermione had more reasons than just Luna’s loyalty and courage to put her on the list of who she wanted to have sex with.  
  
Luna looked a bit nervous herself, but she hid it underneath a smile. She stood up and hugged Hermione as the brunette walked over to her. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Hermione swallowed as she stared at Luna’s face, just a few inches away from her. What came next was…  
  
Luna wouldn’t be the first girl Hermione had kissed. At last year’s Christmas party, both Hermione and Ginny had drunk a bit too much butterbeer, and the idea of seeing why guys were so interested in kissing girls had struck both of them as something worth investigating. But other than that, and that didn’t _really_ count… Hermione was going into this blind.  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Luna’s. Hermione wished she had time to study a manual on kissing or something. Surely there was some book out there that would tell her exactly what to do. The thought that the manual that had cursed her was exactly what she was looking for entered her mind, and was only pushed out of Hermione’s thoughts with some effort.  
  
Hermione squeaked, feeling Luna’s hands tighten on her back as they kissed. It was a nice feeling, though. Both the kissing and the touching. Hermione shivered, feeling the arousal that had been with her nearly the entire day building up inside of her. She kept on kissing the blonde girl in front of her, clutching Luna’s blouse in her fingers.  
  
“Hermione,” Luna said, a smile spreading across her face as she pulled away from the other girl. “That feels really nice.”  
  
Hermione nodded, feeling her cheeks heat. She thought it felt nice as well. Really, really nice. But there was _no_ way that just kissing was enough to make someone cum. Hermione was going to need to do more. And soon.  
  
But right now, just kissing sounded like _more_ than enough. Hermione leaned back in, pressing her lips against Luna’s once more. Then she felt Luna’s tongue pressing against her lips. Hermione’s jaw dropped open a bit, and that was enough for Luna’s tongue to actually slide _into_ her mouth.  
  
That felt… Hermione wasn’t sure how that felt. But she was starting to suspect that it felt pretty good. That it felt _really_ good. She shivered, and felt Luna’s tongue pressing against her own tongue. After a second, Hermione started to move her tongue as well.  
  
This was starting to feel really good. Really, really good. Hermione could feel the arousal building up inside of her, as she felt Luna’s soft, curvy body pressed up against her own. She hoped that Luna was feeling like this too. For more reasons than just wanting her friend to enjoy what was happening to her.  
  
Hermione screwed her courage up, and started to move her hand down Luna’s body. She was pressing down so firmly that Luna _had_ to know what she was doing. But she didn’t say anything, and just kept on kissing Hermione. Hermione figured that meant she should continue.  
  
Hermione reached Luna’s butt. She could feel her friend’s panties underneath Luna’s skirt. And underneath the panties… Hermione shivered. Luna had a pretty soft butt. It felt weird, but kind of nice to touch. Hermione pressed down a bit more.  
  
And then Luna’s hands started to move. Hermione shivered as Luna moved one hand from her back to her front. And then Luna _grabbed_ her breast, right through her clothing. Hermione gasped. It felt _good_. Way, way better than Hermione would have thought.  
  
“I can feel your nipple,” Luna said with a giggle. She moved her hand in circles, making Hermione’s stiff nipple move in turn. “You’re really enjoying this.”  
  
It wasn’t a question. Hermione still nodded in answer anyway. Her cheeks were red, she would _never_ be able to tell anyone about this and she was enjoying herself. And she hoped that Luna was enjoying herself as well.  
  
But she would need to be enjoying herself a lot more than she was if she was going to cum from this. Hermione took a deep breath, and then slowly shifted her hand from Luna’s butt. She stared into the blonde girl’s eyes, making sure that she wasn’t going too far. She didn’t want to offend Luna.  
  
Luna just kept on staring at her, as Hermione moved her hand. And Luna was moving her hands as well, making Hermione feel _really_ good as her breasts were touched. She could actually feel Luna’s fingers against her bare flesh. Her bra covered more than her shirt did, but it still didn’t cover _that_ much.  
  
“Luna,” Hermione moaned, feeling fingers pressing down into her breasts, “Luna, I’m…”  
  
“Don’t worry, Hermione!” Luna said with a big smile. “Remember, you can’t cum!”  
  
Hermione’s eyes shot open and she glared at Luna. That was _not_ what she had wanted to be reminded of. But the expression on Luna’s face was impossible to stay mad at for very long. Instead, Hermione shivered and sighed, and got back to pressing her hand against Luna’s skirt.  
  
Hermione rubbed her hand back and forth, her fingers sliding in between Luna’s legs. She kind of knew what she was doing. After all, she had masturbated herself plenty of times. But there was a _big_ difference between doing something like this for herself and doing it to another girl.  
  
“You can go underneath my skirt,” Luna said, before planting a quick kiss on Hermione’s cheek.  
  
Hermione swallowed. Then she lifted her hand up and slid it down through the top of Luna’s skirt. She gasped, and Luna shivered, as Hermione’s fingers pressed against warm, soft skin. And then she moved down a bit more.  
  
Luna was _wet_. She was as wet as Hermione was. She was soaking wet, and Hermione could feel her damp panties clinging to Luna’s skin as she touched the other girl. Hermione swallowed, and kept on going, pressing against Luna’s crotch. She could feel so many details of the other girl’s pussy. That had to be her clit, and as Hermione’s fingers sunk upward, she realized that, through Luna’s unseen panties, she was sliding into her friend’s pussy.  
  
The thought made Hermione moan in arousal. She was actually doing this. This was actually happening. She was touching her friend in such a _lewd_ way. And it felt so good. It felt so good to touch _Luna_, and that wasn’t even considering what it felt like to have Luna touch her.  
  
And Luna was still playing with Hermione’s breasts. She had pulled her breasts out of Hermione’s bra. Hermione shivered, glancing down and seeing her large breasts hanging right out in the open, getting touched all over by Luna’s hands. And it felt good. Her stiff nipples were getting pinched and tugged by Luna, and the soft flesh of her actual breasts were getting groped. It was so _good_.  
  
Hermione picked up the pace. She rubbed at Luna’s pussy through her panties, going faster and faster, touching the other girl. And, to her delight, Luna started to move her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against Hermione’s hand. It sent a thrill of delight through Hermione. Her friend thought that she was doing _that_ good of a job? It made Hermione want to do an even _better_ job.  
  
“Hermione,” Luna moaned, looking at Hermione with a happy, blissful expression. “I’m going to cum!”  
  
Hermione nodded, her heart in her throat. This was going to happen. Someone else was going to cum because of her. All because of her. Because _she_ was touching them, making them feel good. It sent a warm feeling speeding through Hermione’s heart.  
  
Luna kept on grinding against Hermione’s palm. Hermione pushed her fingers up a bit, and felt them sliding into Luna’s pussy. And that was as far as she was going to go. Anything more would just be too embarrassing.  
  
And Luna didn’t seem to mind. She gasped, and started at Hermione with a really _happy _expression_._  
  
“I’m cumming,” Luna said, before capturing Hermione’s lips in a kiss.  
  
The two of them embraced each other as Luna came. Hermione was feeling terribly turned on herself, but she didn’t think that she would have cum, even if she had been _able_ to cum. And she realized that it didn’t matter too much. Not with how happy Luna looked as she pressed her body against Hermione’s.  
  
Hermione could feel Luna’s arousal flooding out of her pussy and through her panties. Her fingers were getting damp as she kept on pressing against Luna. She gasped, opening her eyes as wide as they could go as she stared at Luna.  
  
Luna was twitching and moaning a bit, her fingers squeezing down and then relaxing. She was making small, soft sounds that sent a shiver up and down Hermione’s spine. And the look on her face was _amazing_. It was pure, undiluted bliss. Hermione wasn’t sure if she had ever seen something so beautiful.  
  
Finally, Luna pulled back, her hands falling from Hermione’s body. She panted, her shoulders rising and falling. There was a glow to her face as she stared at Hermione. Then a big smile spread across her face.  
  
“That was _wonderful_, Hermione,” Luna said, hugging Hermione tightly. “I’ve never had an orgasm that was so good.” She pulled her head back a bit to smile at Hermione. “And it was all thanks to you!” She kissed Hermione on the lips again, just a quick peck that only lasted for a second. “And I hope the next one hundred and ninety-nine are just as good.”  
  
Hermione numbly nodded. She thought she could still feel Luna’s lips pressed against her. Her tongue flicked out to run across her lips for a second, before she remembered herself.  
  
She had done it. She had made someone cum. She was one half of one percent towards her goal now.  
  
And she had made someone _cum_. And not from looking at her body, which would be… okay, that would be even weirder than what she had actually ended up doing. Hermione shivered, feeling the arousal that was still swirling around inside her, that was only slowly, so very slowly, dying down.  
  
“So where’s the mark?” Luna asked, her eyes narrowed as they went over as much of Hermione’s skin as she could see.  
  
“The what?” Hermione asked, before shaking her head and making her hair fly from side to side. “Right, the point!”  
  
Hermione turned around so Luna could only see her back. There were some things she just wasn’t up for sharing. Especially if the mark was where she thought it might be.  
  
And it was. Hermione stared down at her crotch. She was holding her skirt up with one hand, and her panties down with the other. And there, right above her pussy, was a small, bright pink heart. It was a bit smaller than the nail on her pinky, but it was still there, and Hermione _knew_ she would see it every time she was dressing or in the shower. How _couldn’t_ she see something so obvious.  
  
“So do you have it?” Luna asked, appearing in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrieked and let go of her skirt. She glared at Luna, who didn’t seem to even realize she was being glared at, much less that she had done anything wrong.  
  
“Yes, I have a point,” Hermione said, once she realized that it was pointless to get mad at Luna. “And just…” she swallowed, realizing that even if the mark was small, two hundred of them would still take up a lot of space on her skin. She hoped her uniform would be able to cover all of them. “Well,” she said, running a hand through her hair, “thank you, Luna, for discovering how to get rid of this curse.”  
  
“Mistress Luna,” Luna said, her eyes wide and innocent.  
  
Hermione stared at her before she realized what Luna was talking about.  
  
“Right,” Hermione said nervously, “Mistress Luna.” She clapped her hands together. “Thanks for your help.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Luna said, looking down at Hermione’s crotch again. “So are you going to spend your point now, or wait on it?”  
  
Hermione swallowed. It was one thing to hear that she had to spend her points in order to cum. It was a whole different story to actually _realize_ that if she wanted to cum, she was going to have to go out in public and humiliate herself. And then touch Luna all over again, just to end up where she was right now.  
  
Not that touching Luna had been _bad_. Just the opposite, really. But still…  
  
“No!” Hermione squeaked, shaking her head back and forth. “Not now.” She looked around, her gaze falling on her book bag. “I’ve still got homework to do!”  
  
Luna looked a bit disappointed. But had she _really_ thought that Hermione was going to go off and masturbate in front of everyone? There was no way that Hermione was going to do that. Certainly if Hermione didn’t acknowledge all the times already she had done just that.  
  
“Okay,” Luna said, patting Hermione on the shoulder. “I’ll go down to the Quidditch field.” She paused. “Oh, and if you ever want to earn some more points, I’ll always be glad to help you!”  
  
“Thank you, Luna,” Hermione said, sitting down on her bed. She made sure that her legs were widely spread, though, hopefully, Luna wasn’t able to see up them. “It’s really good of you to do this and not tell anyone about it.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Luna said, moving towards the door. “I know when to keep a secret!”  
  
Hermione sure hoped so. The thought of everyone in the school knowing about her, knowing that she was cursed and showing off her body, that was just so _awful_. So awful that Hermione’s legs pressed together for a few seconds, the vibrations starting up.  
  
Then Luna left Hermione’s room and closed the door behind her, and the sensations stopped. Hermione slumped backwards, sighing. Well, she supposed that was good. It meant she could start on her homework.  
  
Hermione told herself, but she didn’t _believe_ it.

*******

“Hello, Herm-oh!”  
  
Luna squeaked as Hermione grabbed her and dragged her towards the supply closet. Hermione could tell that a few people were looking at her, but she didn’t stop. Better that a few people stare at her in confusion than everyone in the room hear her.  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her. She panted as she stared at Luna in the dim light. Luna stared at her curiously, but there was a smile slowly growing on her face. Hermione _knew_ that Luna knew what was up.  
  
“Please, Luna,” Hermione begged, reaching over and grabbing her friend’s, mistress’s, lover’s, _whatever_, shoulders. “Please, I’m so horny. Please let me cum.”  
  
Hermione was _beyond_ horny. She was vibrating with need. Arousal was dripping down her legs, her panties completely unable to handle what was leaking out of her folds. Her nipples were so stiff, and poking out through her shirt so much, that Hermione thought she could put someone’s eye out with them. And she couldn’t _cum_!  
  
Hermione could barely think of anything but her orgasm. Even reading a new book didn’t sound appealing. All Hermione wanted to do was cum. And she couldn’t! She had been so good, for so long, making sure that whenever she was in public, her legs were spread nice and wide so that the curse couldn’t tease her body. But the arousal had still steadily built up, and sometimes Hermione had weakened and brought her legs together. And now she was so _horny_ and she was feeling so weak, and why couldn’t she cum?  
  
“I’d like to let you cum,” Luna said, resting one hand on Hermione’s shoulder and the other on her hip. One thumb sneaked up underneath Hermione’s shirt and started to rub against her bare skin. “But I can’t let you cum like this. You understand why right?”  
  
Hermione jerkily nodded. She had nine points. A mere nine points, all right above her crotch, the little pink hearts gleaming. And even _that_ represented a whole three weeks of work, of touching Luna in ever more adventurous ways. And letting Luna touch her as well, feeling her fingers sliding along Hermione’s butt, or touching her breasts.  
  
“Can’t you make an exception, just once?” Hermione asked, knowing she was whining, and not able to stop herself. “I need to cum so badly, Luna!”  
  
“It’s not up to me,” Luna said, shaking her head back and forth regretfully. “It’s all the curse’s decision. If you only have nine points, then there’s no way that you can cum in private.” She smiled and stroked the side of Hermione’s face. “Or even just with me.”  
  
Hermione licked her lips, feeling a tingle lingering on her cheek from where Luna had touched her.  
  
“Then,” Hermione said, glancing around. A supply closet was _not_ a very romantic location. But she was beyond caring right now. “Can I get you off right now? And _then_…” She trailed off, seeing Luna’s head shake back and forth.   
  
“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Luna said. “I’m just not feeling in the mood for that sort of thing right now.”  
  
Hermione sagged in shock. How could Luna _not_ want to have sex? Sex was amazing. No, sex wasn’t amazing. _Cumming_ was amazing. Who could ever want anything than to cum over and over and over again?  
  
“But don’t worry!” Luna said brightly, her hand moving slightly and resting on top of Hermione’s crotch, pressing down through her skirt, “I know how you can cum!”  
  
Hermione swallowed. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.  
  
“You can just go back out to the library!” Luna said. Yep, that was what Hermione had thought she would say. “Just sit down with a book in your lap and press your thighs together, and I’m sure that you’ll be cumming in no time at all!”  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet. That was _so_ embarrassing. And she didn’t have _any_ other choice. It had been _weeks_ of torment. She couldn’t last any longer. Hermione _needed_ to cum. And if she couldn’t get Luna to cum, then there was no way that she could earn another point to have a private orgasm (and erase weeks of work).  
  
Unless… did the orgasms need to come from Luna? But even as Hermione thought of that, she shook her head. Nope, there was _no_ way that she was going to go ask someone else for help with her problem.  
  
Luna stepped forward and hugged Hermione. It felt nice to have Luna’s soft, curvy body pressed up against Hermione’s. Really, really nice. Hermione moaned, feeling arousal shooting through her. Oh Merlin, she was so wet. She was getting turned on just from hugging her friend. Who was also her mistress.  
  
“Okay,” Hermione moaned after a second, resisting the urge to try and get Luna in the mood, “I’ll go and…” Hermione shivered, “cum in public.”  
  
“I’ll be cheering for you!” Luna said with a big, happy smile. “Do your best, Hermione!” She paused. “And just to make sure, don’t sit at a desk, alright? Go find a bench.” She giggled. “And make sure to keep quiet! I wish I could cast a silencing spell on you, but it’s a pity what the curse does to those.” She gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. “Go and get that orgasm, Hermione!”  
  
Hermione shakily nodded. Then, slowly, carefully, she turned and left the closet. The few people that had noticed her dragging Luna into it had turned back to their books. Hermione walked back to the desk she had been studying at.  
  
She picked up a book, and looked around for a bench. Right there. Right by the entrance. Where everyone would come in and out of the library. Hermione swallowed. She looked over at the supply closet. Luna had stepped out of it, and was giving Hermione a great big smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back, quite faintly, and then started towards the bench. She kept on glancing around, making sure that nobody was looking at her. That nobody would see Hermione Granger, in a short skirt and an embarrassing top, acting so lewdly.  
  
She sat down on the bench, and flipped the book open. She also pressed her thighs together as tightly as she could.  
  
The stimulation started immediately. Hermione shivered, and barely stopped herself from gasping. Hermione sat up straight, feeling the tongues licking at her pussy and at her breasts. It felt so _good_. So good, and Hermione was so horny. She wasn’t certain how long she was going to be able to last.  
  
Hermione realized that the book was upside down. Blushing deeply, she turned it over. And _that_ was enough to get her to look up, and make sure that nobody had seen her acting so incompetent.   
  
Luna, had, sadly. Hermione flushed and looked away as Luna tried to muffle her giggles. Hermione would be hearing about _that_ pretty soon, she was quite sure.  
  
Hermione wanted to moan. She wanted to whine, whimper and scream at the top of her lungs. She was feeling so _good_, and better every minute. What the curse was doing to her body, it was amazing, stimulating her breasts and her pussy and it was so _good_ inside of her, and she had gone without an orgasm for so _long_.  
  
Hermione bit down on her lip, doing her best to keep her mouth shut. And even then, she was still making lewd sounds, that were only barely muffled by her closed mouth. She looked out of the corner of her eyes. Thankfully, there was still nobody around that was close enough to hear her. Most people weren’t even looking at her. Only Luna. Who had a big smile on her face as she rested her head on her hands as she stared.  
  
Hermione looked away. She was going to cum. She was going to cum right _now_.  
  
Hermione came. Her back arched, and her book fell off of her lap. She was cumming. It was so good, she was finally getting an orgasm, it was amazing, she was in public and anyone could see her, she better not make too much noise and Hermione was _cumming_.  
  
Hermione gasped for air as she settled back down, staring down at her lap as her thighs gradually fell apart. Wow. _Wow_. That was amazing. That was so, _so_ good. Hermione could barely believe how _empty_ and wonderful she felt right now. It was everything she had wanted.  
  
And she had even managed to stay quiet. Even though there were at least a dozen people who could see her right this very second, only Hermione and Luna knew that she had orgasmed. That made Hermione feel _very_ good. She didn’t want to let people know that she was cumming right in front of them. That was a secret only she and Luna should have.  
  
Hermione slowly stood up, feeling a _wonderful_ sense of contentment flowing through her. She slowly made her way back to Luna and sat down across from her. Hermione felt wonderful.  
  
Sure, she was down to only eight points, but so what? She still felt so _good_. And when Luna was feeling horny again, Hermione could just make up that point. And then maybe get the tenth point. Though Hermione was starting to think that if she could keep herself under control like she just had, then maybe she didn’t _need_ an expensive, private orgasm. She could just cum in public, and save on the points.  
  
Hermione smiled at Luna. She could _do_ this.

*******

“How many points is that in all?” Hermione asked, staring intently at the stone wall in front of her. “Twenty-three, right?”  
  
“Yep!” Luna said, nodding as she sat down on her bed. “A whole twenty-three points, Hermione!”  
  
“And it’s been almost two months,” Hermione said, sighing and fighting the urge to cover herself with her hands. “And I’m barely ten percent of the way there.”  
  
Luna stood up and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Then she sat back down on her bed, taking Hermione with her.  
  
Hermione didn’t fight it. Even though Luna was a tad smaller than she was, it felt so good to rest in her lap. Even if Hermione was naked.  
  
And Hermione was _very_ naked. In fact, she was completely naked. She didn’t have a single stitch of clothing on her.  
  
Luna had insisted on that. She said it was to make sure that there weren’t any marks hiding somewhere else on Hermione’s body besides her crotch. But Hermione was pretty certain that it was just because Luna liked to see Hermione nude body.  
  
And that wasn’t something Hermione could easily say no to. Showing herself off like this, it was really exciting. It wasn’t something Hermione would want to do with anyone else, but with Luna? Letting her friend (or mistress) see every detail of her was really… exciting.  
  
Hermione rested her head against Luna’s shoulder. Luna was stroking her, running her hands up and down Hermione’s body. And even though Hermione was naked, it wasn’t a very sexual stroking. It was just a nice, easy up and down motion that left Hermione feeling so _content_.  
  
“What am I going to do?” Hermione asked with a sigh. “I still have so many points to earn.” She shifted around a bit, feeling Luna’s leggings and skirt pressing into the back of her thighs. “And you just can’t get that horny that often.”  
  
“Nope!” Luna admitted, pressing a kiss on Hermione’s cheeks. “But I’ll think of something.” Her touch got a little less friendly and a lot more sexual, as her hand went from Hermione’s back to the inside of her thigh. “Don’t you worry.”  
  
Hermione nodded, staring down at Luna’s hand as it rubbed back and forth along her thigh, just inches away from her pussy. Her wet, sensitive pussy.  
  
Though, of course, Hermione was _always_ wet now. Only getting to cum so _rarely_, while her body got teased and stimulated would do that to a girl. Especially since the curse was deepening.  
  
Hermione was _sure_ that was what was happening. Luna wasn’t so convinced, pointing out that she couldn’t find any reference to that sort of thing in the book. But she had to be mistaken. She _had_ to be.  
  
After all, it couldn’t be Hermione’s fault that she got turned on by being in public and wearing such skimpy clothing. Especially when she was forced to lewdly present her body. That _had_ to be some part of the curse, making Hermione feel aroused by spreading her legs so far apart that her black panties were showing. What other explanation could there be?  
  
Hermione’s justifications were cut off as Luna moved her hand up. Now, when Luna moved her hand along Hermione’s thigh, it rubbed against the very _edge_ of Hermione’s pussy. Hermione shivered. She hoped Luna wouldn’t get too mad over her leaking arousal onto Luna’s clothes. Because there was no way that Hermione could stop herself now.  
  
Hermione looked down, past her breasts, to her pussy. And to the small marks that littered her crotch. She had actually started to shave her pubic hair, since her brown curls just looked _ridiculous_, so heavily mixed in with the pink hearts. And Hermione thought that even when the curse was gone, she’d keep herself shaved. She liked how she looked like that, with just a smooth expanse of skin running down from her stomach to her legs.  
  
“Luna?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Mistress Luna,” Luna said calmly. “Remember?”  
  
Hermione blushed. It was embarrassing to call her friend _mistress_. At least she didn’t have to do it in public. But it still felt so _good_ to say that. Hermione wasn’t sure why, and didn’t want to think about it too hard. There were some answers she just didn’t want to know.  
  
“Mistress Luna,” Hermione said, a shiver running through her body as she felt her pussy throb, “would you be interested in giving me another point?”  
  
“Okay,” Luna said with a big smile. “And as you work, I’ll start thinking on ways for you to earn a lot of points even faster!”  
  
Hermione nodded. She couldn’t think of any non-humiliating options to get those points. But what she could think of still had a certain appeal. So that she could get out of this curse, obviously. Very obviously.  
  
And in the meantime, it wasn’t exactly _bad_ to eat Luna out. Hermione had done it three times so far, and each time, she had enjoyed it more than the last. Part of it had to be that Luna was so _pretty_, pale and delicate and curvy. Another part of it was knowing that she was making her friend (and mistress) feel good. And also… it was _nice_ eating Luna out. Hermione thought that she might enjoy giving oral sex to any woman. Any hypothetical woman, of course.  
  
Hermione helped Luna get out of her skirt and panties. And then she knelt down in front of Luna’s bed, Luna’s pale legs on either side of her body. Hermione swallowed as she looked up at Luna’s pink pussy, framed with a few light blonde hairs. It was already gleaming, and Hermione licked her lips, already anticipating the taste of Luna’s arousal on her tongue.  
  
Hermione leaned in, resting her hands on Luna’s thighs. And Luna was resting a hand on Hermione’s head. Hermione glanced up, and saw the happy smile on Luna’s face. It was such a _nice_ smile. A smile that Hermione wanted to see more of.  
  
Hermione pressed her lips against Luna’s crotch. She kissed Luna’s clit, and felt a tremor run through her mistress’s body. That was all the encouragement Hermione needed to keep on going, to lick and suck even more.  
  
“You’re so good at this, Hermione,” Luna said with a happy note in her voice. “You’re making me feel really good!”  
  
Hermione was glad to hear that. Though she didn’t actually _need_ to hear that, because she could already tell. Luna was wet, and getting more soaked with every minute. Hermione stuck her tongue out and ran it along Luna’s pussy, coming away with a thick load of feminine arousal coating her tongue. She swallowed, though a lot of the slightly sweet flavor stuck to her tongue. Then she leaned back in for more.  
  
Luna was making some really _nice_ sounds by now. It was enough to make Hermione feel _very_ turned on as well. She could feel her arousal soaking through her panties and running down her thighs. Hermione made sure to keep her legs widely spread, though. There was no point in pressing them together and torturing herself _more_. Even if it was such sweet torture.  
  
Hermione squeezed down, just a bit, feeling Luna’s soft skin underneath her hands. Luna was so _pretty_. Hermione was really, _really_ glad that she got to see Luna naked like this. And do such wonderful things to her. That made Hermione feel even better.  
  
Hermione pushed her tongue into Luna’s pussy. Luna gasped, and her hands brushed Hermione’s head before withdrawing. Hermione smiled, and did it again, moving her tongue as far into Luna’s folds as she could. There was so _much_ arousal inside of her blonde mistress. Hermione must be even better at this than she had thought, if Luna was so wet after so little.  
  
Hermione realized that Luna was probably going to cum soon. That made her feel kind of (very) jealous. Luna got to cum whenever she liked, without having to worry about points and poise or any of the things that were always on Hermione’s mind these days.  
  
Hermione pushed those pointless thoughts away. She shouldn’t be worrying about when she got to cum. She should just be focused on getting a point. And, just as importantly, making Luna feel good.  
  
Hermione kept on working, kept on licking and sucking and kissing. In just a short time, she liked to think she had become pretty good at giving oral sex to Luna. _And_ it had been entirely through practical experience. Hermione hadn’t dared to go look for a single book on oral sex and the female orgasm in Hogwarts’s library, so everything she had learned had come from her own work in pleasuring her mistress.  
  
“Keep on going, Hermione,” Luna said softly, her voice choked with emotion. “You’re almost there.”  
  
Hermione nodded slightly, and kept on going. In fact, she went even harder than before, putting more energy into licking Luna, doing her best to get Luna to cum as quickly as possible. She _wanted_ to make her friend cum. To make Luna feel so, _so_ good.  
  
Merlin, Hermione was so _horny_. Her nipples were stiff points, and Hermione wasn’t able to stop herself from touching them now and then, brushing her hands across her large breasts and feeling the tingles of sensations shooting through her body like an electric current.  
  
Hermione panted for breath as she kept on eating Luna out. She was almost there, she was sure of it. She _had_ to almost be there. And then- Hermione was going to need to use _every_ drop of willpower not to throw herself backwards and start masturbating right in front of Luna.  
  
“I’m- cumming!” Luna squeaked.  
  
Hermione could tell. The lower half of her face was getting covered with arousal, the sticky liquid painting itself all over Hermione’s chin and cheeks and lips. It felt so nice. Not on her skin, but _inside_. It felt so _wonderful_, to know that she was doing a good job, that she was making her mist- Luna happy.  
  
Luna’s hips jerked back and forth a bit, smearing her arousal all over Hermione’s face. She made wonderful sounds, cooing and gasping, sounds that went straight down Hermione’s spine and to her pussy, giving her _another_ jolt of arousal. As if she needed anything more.  
  
Finally, Hermione pulled back, and looked up at Luna. Luna looked down at her, a happy expression on her face. Her cheeks were red and her shoulders were rising and falling as she panted for breath. Hermione glanced down, and saw plenty of arousal still dripping out of Luna’s pussy. Her tongue darted out and ran along her lips, picking up some more of that arousal as well.  
  
“Wow, that was nice,” Luna said with a big smile. She got off the bed and onto the floor, and then hugged Hermione, pulling Hermione’s naked body close against herself once again. “You’re so _good_ at making others feel good, Hermione.”  
  
Hermione blushed. She wiped the arousal off of her face as she knelt on the floor. She knew how widely her legs were spread. And, she finally realized, there was no _reason_ for her legs to be that far apart. She wasn’t wearing her bra and panties. She was completely naked. There was no way for her to get stimulated if she brought her legs together.  
  
And yet… well, for one, Luna had already seen everything Hermione had. It was impossible to think that Hermione’s friend didn’t already know all about Hermione’s breasts and crotch and butt. Additionally, there was that Hermione had gotten _used_ to keeping her legs spread if she didn’t want to feel the magic working on her body. After so many weeks, it was hard to remember that she should keep her legs closed.  
  
And finally, there was just something so _thrilling_ about showing herself off like this. Even to Luna, who had already seen Hermione’s naked body so many times. Hermione kept her legs like they were, and kept her hands hanging by her sides, not covering herself up.  
  
“I know!” Luna said, sitting up straight and smiling at Hermione. “I know how you can earn a bunch of points at once!”  
  
Hermione swallowed nervously. She didn’t know what was coming. But she would bet she wouldn’t like it.

*******

Hermione looked around the small room she and Luna were in. There weren’t any doors, and the two of them had used magic to get inside. But that didn’t mean there weren’t any _openings_.  
  
There were about half a dozen openings, on all four walls of the room. Small holes, each of them three or four inches across. And there was a subtle order about the place, one that Hermione had never smelled before. She didn’t think she liked it.  
  
Hermione would never, _ever_ admit to anyone how she knew what this was. But she still did. It was a gloryhole. And she was on the inside of it.  
  
Hermione turned to Luna. The blonde witch was staring at her, fiddling with a charm made out of a miniature broomstick, a broken quill and a still-wrapped candy.  
  
“Luna,” Hermione said, glancing at the empty holes, and wondering if anyone was on the other side. “What are you thinking, bringing me here?”  
  
“It’s simple,” Luna said, her voice at its normal volume. “You need to get a lot of points, fast, right?” Hermione nodded. “And a _ton_ of boys will be visiting here.” Luna saw the look on Hermione’s face. “Don’t worry, Hermione! I didn’t tell them who would be in here, and they don’t know that it was _me_ telling them.”  
  
Hermione wondered how Luna had pulled that off. It was only a mild curiosity, though, compared to what she was thinking of as she stared down at the holes in the wall. Pretty soon her fellow students would be poking their cocks through. And expecting them to get taken care of. By _Hermione_. Hermione Granger, that was who would be sucking their cocks if she went through with this.  
  
And Hermione wasn’t sure she _could_ go through with this. Not with letting a bunch of strangers that she couldn’t see use her body, fuck her and toy with her like, like… Hermione shivered. She was feeling turned on, and it was obviously because of how her thighs were pressed together. What other reason could there possibly be?  
  
And Hermione was very turned on, and had been for most of the day. She was so _wet_, dripping down her legs, making a mess, making it hard to think as the needy, insistent arousal pressed against her brain, making it hard to think of anything but getting to cum.  
  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Luna said, stepping forward and hugging Hermione. “But it will get you a lot of points at once.”  
  
“My… first time,” Hermione said, not quite able to articulate what she was thinking.  
  
“I’ve already had your first time,” Luna said, one hand cradling the back of Hermione’s head and the other resting on her back. “When you came because of me, when you orgasmed as I watched you, that was your first time.” She paused. “This will just be your first time with a man.”  
  
Hermione swallowed. What Luna was saying made a certain amount of sense. And as wonderful as tending to Luna’s pussy could be (Hermione was up to thirty points exactly, every single one of them earned from making Luna cum), Hermione _was_ attracted to boys. And the thought of a thick, hot, hard cock sliding into her wet, _wet_ pussy sounded really, really good.  
  
And then there was the thought of how many points Hermione could earn here. Obviously she wasn’t going to take care of one hundred and seventy cocks in a single session, but earning even half a dozen points (Hermione made sure not to think about what that actually _meant_) would be _really_ nice. And if she did it every day, then she could be done in less than a month!  
  
“Okay,” Hermione said, pulling back a bit to meet Luna’s gaze. “I’ll do it. And,” she paused for a second, and then kissed Luna on the cheek. The smile she got in return felt _great_. “Thank you, Mistress Luna.”  
  
“I’m just here to help,” Luna said with a giggle. “Now, get naked. We wouldn’t want to mess up your school uniform, right?”  
  
Hermione nodded her head. She took a deep breath. She was going to do it. She was going to work in a gloryhole. And underneath the gaze of her mistress, too. That was… Hermione’s pussy _ached_, and she knew she was going to be spending at least one point here on an orgasm.  
  
Luna leaned against the wall of the gloryhole and smiled down at Hermione as the brunette undressed.  
  
"You know, you're not Hermione Granger anymore," Luna said, running a hand through Hermione's long hair.  
  
Hermione glanced up at her, a curious expression on her face as she removed what little she was still allowed to wear. She didn't answer, though, too worried about her voice carrying through the holes surrounding her on all four sides.  
  
"As soon as you ported in here," Luna explained, gently guiding Hermione to her knees, "you stopped being Hermione. Hermione's a smart girl, with friends and who has _quite_ the friendly reputation around Hogwarts." Hermione blushed as she thought about what the _reputation was_ exactly, and how it had been earned. "But now that you're in here, you're nothing but a set of holes," Luna continued, her voice warm and friendly. "You aren't even a slut anymore. You're a collection of holes. The boys coming here," she pointed at one of the many holes surrounding Hermione, "they don't care about you, about your hobbies and your friends. They care that they can unload a bunch of cum into a warm, wet hole. They don't even care what hole they get. And once they've done that, they won't even _think_ about it until they're ready for more."  
  
Hermione was trying to press her thick, smooth thighs together tightly, but her training was stopping her from bringing them too closely together. She was swallowing heavily, staring up at her mistress. Her stiff nipples bobbed up and down on her large breasts.  
  
"So long as you're in here," Luna whispered, dropping her voice as they both heard noise on the other side of the wall, "you're not Hermione Granger. You're just a collection of holes."  
  
Hermione thought she knew what Luna was trying to do. And it was working. Why should Hermione Granger feel ashamed or embarrassed over being in a gloryhole? She _wasn’t_ in one. There was just a slut, working over a collection of cocks.  
  
And the first cock had appeared. Hermione swallowed as she stared at it. It was big. At least, it looked big to Hermione. It was big and it was thick and staring at it made Hermione’s pussy ache in need.  
  
“There you go,” Luna whispered as she gathered Hermione’s clothing and tucked it all underneath one arm. “There’s the first cock the slut in front of me is going to take care of.”  
  
Hermione gasped, her body shuddering. The words were _so_ cruel, so much worse than anything she had ever heard Luna say. And they were _so_ hot.  
  
Hermione reached forward and wrapped her hand around the cock in front of her. It was the first time she had ever done that. And it felt _right_ underneath her hand. Hermione squeezed, just a bit.  
  
She licked her lips as she stared at it. Man, she couldn’t believe that something like this was supposed to go inside of women. But the _thought_ of it entering her was still so _hot_.  
  
Hermione started to move her hand up and down along the shaft. It wasn’t like what she had been expecting. The heat, for one thing. And how the skin moved a bit underneath her hand, but the _core_ of it was so firm. It was exciting, honestly.  
  
Up and down, up and down. That was pretty easy. But Hermione knew that more was needed. More was _expected_ of her. She glanced over at Luna, who gave her a thumbs up. Hermione nodded and opened her mouth.  
  
It was a lot nicer to kiss the dick in front of her than Hermione had thought. There was a bit of precum at the tip, and it had a _very_ salty taste. Far saltier than Luna’s own arousal. Or Hermione’s, as she had discovered, licking her fingers clean in front of her mistress.  
  
Hermione wondered who was on the other side of the wall. Was it someone she knew? Someone she saw in class every day, talked to and tutored? Or was it someone she wouldn’t even recognize, a complete and utter stranger to her? Hermione had no idea, and she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to find out.  
  
After all, it would be _Hermione_ who knew or didn’t know the boy. And Hermione wasn’t here. There was just a naked slut, sucking cock in front of her mistress. And why would a slut know people? That wasn’t what she was here for. The slut was in the gloryhole to make any visiting boys feel good. That was the only point and purpose for her.  
  
Hermione gasped, feeling her fingers brushing against her pussy. She really should pull them away from her wet, needy folds. This wasn’t about her feeling good. This was about making unseen boys cum. Hermione shouldn’t, she just _shouldn’t_ cum from this. She should make other people cum, over and over again.  
  
And yet, Hermione was still finding it _so_ hard to move her fingers away from her pussy. It just felt so _good_ down there, stroking herself, feeling her plump lower lips separate slightly as she pressed her finger against them, or how her clit ached from a quick swirl around the base.  
  
Then Hermione felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, and saw Luna crouching behind her, slowly moving her hand away from her pussy. Hermione whimpered in shame, at being treated like a naughty child who couldn’t control herself.  
  
But Hermione _couldn’t_ control herself. Look at her, trying to masturbate before she had earned even a single, solitary point. Obviously Hermione _needed_ someone to make sure she didn’t try to feel good without first making sure she was taking care of others.  
  
And Luna’s thoughts were obviously running along the same lines. Her other hand came to rest on the back of Hermione’s head. Then she slowly pushed forward, making Hermione swallow more and more of the cock in front of her. She didn’t stop until Hermione could feel the tip of the boy’s (and what if it wasn’t a boy? What if it was a teacher?) cock pressing against her throat.  
  
And _that_ was as far as Hermione could go right now. And Luna didn’t try and push her any further. Instead, Hermione heard a voice whisper in her ear.  
  
“Good slut,” Luna said quietly, making Hermione wiggle in arousal. “Keep on doing what you were put here to do.”  
  
Hermione nodded, and wrapped her hand around the bottom half of the boy’s shaft. Then she started to move her head back along his cock, stroking the exposed portion all the while. And once only the tip of his cock was still inside of Hermione’s mouth, she moved back down, pressing her tongue against his shaft.  
  
It was strangely thrilling to do this, Hermione realized. To suck this anonymous boy’s cock, to move her head up and down, up and down along it. It felt so _right_ to press her tongue against his shaft.  
  
Hermione looked around the gloryhole, at the other five holes. Four of them empty, and now one of them with another cock hanging out from it.  
  
Hermione knew what she had to do. She reached out and started stroking the second cock. She shivered, wondering how many people were going to come in here, and have her tend to their shafts. It was two already, and by the time she was done? Hermione had _no_ idea.  
  
She pulled herself off of the first cock with a gasp, licking her lips. Then Hermione leaned over, and started sucking the second cock. This one was a bit shorter, but also a tad thicker. Hermione’s cheeks bulged as she started to suck it, feeling the dick twitch and move around inside of her mouth.  
  
Hermione felt like a _slut_. No, more than a slut. A whore. And that was what she was, wasn’t it? She was giving boys blowjobs, in exchange for something. A whore who was sucking cock in front of her mistress.  
  
It was a _good_ thing that Luna was making sure Hermione couldn’t masturbate. Because if she had the chance, Hermione would have been fingering herself with abandon, going at her wet, _wet_ pussy like a dog on a bone.  
  
Hermione switched off between the two cocks, making sure to give each one twenty seconds of attention before she went to the other one. And whichever one she wasn’t stroking was still getting a handjob, Hermione pumping her hand up and down the shaft, making sure they got to feel good.  
  
Luna was busy being _very_ distracting to Hermione. Her hands had let go of Hermione’s wrist and head, and now they were on her breasts. Hermione shivered and shook, feeling Luna’s hands playing with her boobs. That felt so _good_. So very, very good.  
  
Hermione wiggled around, feeling the arousal falling out of her pussy as Luna’s hands played with her tits, pinching her nipples and sinking into Hermione’s large breasts. Hermione would have whined if her mouth hadn’t been wrapped around a cock. As it was, she just felt like she was so, _so_ close to an orgasm.  
  
And she couldn’t cum. Certainly not before she had made a single guy cum. _After_ she had done that, then she could cum. Not before. Hermione forced herself to keep her legs widely spread, to make sure that she couldn’t try and rub her clit against her thighs.  
  
Instead, Hermione put all of the pent-up energy and arousal that was coursing through her body into sucking cock. She bobbed her head up and down, taking the boys cocks as far into her mouth as she could before pulling up off of them. She gasped, and then did it again and again, doing her utmost to make them feel as absolutely good as she could.  
  
And it worked. As Hermione pulled her mouth off of the first boy’s cock, he twitched in her hand. And then he came.  
  
Hermione gasped, feeling the semen splattering against her skin. It was so different than what she felt when Luna came. It was _hotter_ and stickier and thicker and it smelled a lot more than Luna’s arousal did. But it was a _good_ smell, too. A smell that Hermione really, really liked.  
  
She swallowed, feeling the cum landing all over her face. The boy kept on cumming, and didn’t stop until Hermione felt like her entire face was covered in semen, from top to bottom. It was a small miracle that none of it had ended up in Hermione’s mouth.  
  
“Oh, let me look, let me look,” Luna said, spinning Hermione around.  
  
Hermione looked at her mistress, still blinking dumbly as she felt the arousal all over her. Luna’s face lit up in a bright, brilliant smile as she stared at Hermione.  
  
“Oh,” Luna said excitedly, barely muffling her voice so the guys couldn’t hear. “You look so _hot_, Hermione.” She clapped her hands together. “And don’t you feel hot, too?”  
  
Hermione nodded, glancing worriedly at the walls. Luna was never exactly _good_ at being quiet.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Luna said. “Silence spells don’t work on _you_. They work fine on me.”  
  
Well, that was one less thing Hermione needed to worry about, she supposed. And now… there was still that other cock there, waiting for her to tend to it. And there was still the cum on her face. And there was still the one hundred and sixty-nine points she still needed to earn.  
  
Hermione was just about to go to the cock she had been neglecting when she saw another dick slide into the gloryhole. And it was on the opposite wall of the small room. A room that was small enough that if Hermione leaned over…  
  
She blushed at the thought that came to her. That would be really, _really_ lewd. On the other hand, Hermione was already naked, her face was covered in cum, and she was inside of a gloryhole. How much more lewd could she really get?  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and positioned herself between the two cocks. Then she backed up, until the cock behind her was pressed against her ass. Then she leaned forward, resting her hands on her thighs. That put her face right in front of the new cock.  
  
“That’s a _wonderful_ idea,” Luna said with a big smile. “Here, let me help.”  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder as Luna grabbed the rod behind her. She could feel it dragging over her skin as Luna positioned it. And then, _then_, she felt it resting against her pussy. Her poor, wet pussy, that needed some stimulation so, _so_ badly.  
  
Hermione pushed backwards. And for the very first time, she felt a cock entering her. And it felt so _good_. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from moaning like a whore in heat as she felt the shaft sliding deeper and deeper into her pussy, spreading her out as she got filled up with a stranger’s cock.  
  
“Oh _wow_,” Luna said, staring at Hermione’s cum-covered face. “You look like you’re having so much fun, Hermione!”  
  
Hermione didn’t think that fun was the right word to use. But she loved what was happening to her. It was amazing, she was getting filled up with cock, with thick, hot, hard cock, deep inside of her pussy. It was wonderful, it was the best thing ever, and Hermione was going to _cum_! She was going to cum right now!  
  
Hermione couldn’t stop her orgasm. And she barely even tried. It felt so _good_, unfolding inside of her, driven by the cock she was rocking back and forth on. Her big breasts swung back and forth underneath her as she shook, and her legs quivered. Hermione tried to remember how to breathe, how to _think_ as she came.  
  
And all she could do was cum and cum and cum. She could feel her pussy squeezing down tight around the cock, and it felt so _good_. Hermione whined through her fingers as she felt the pleasure rushing through her.  
  
Hermione moaned, loving how she was cumming and cumming and cumming. It felt like the orgasm was _never_ going to end. That she was going to keep on feeling this good forever.  
  
It did, of course. After what felt like five straight minutes of a wonderful orgasm, the pleasure slowly started ebbing inside of Hermione. But only by a bit. She was still super turned on, and was still feeling nice and horny. But at least she could actually think straight now.  
  
And she could certainly think straight enough to realize that she needed to take care of the cock that had been rubbing against her face, smearing the cum already there across her features. Hermione shook her head, and opened her mouth. And then she wrapped it around the cock.  
  
Hermione realized she was a spit-roasted slut, busy taking cock from both ends at once. She shivered. That wasn’t something Hermione Granger would do. Instead, it was what a _slut_ would do. And only a slut would find it so _enjoyable_, rocking back and forth against the shafts inside of her.  
  
“You’re so hot and pretty like this,” Luna said, resting a hand on Hermione’s butt as she stood next to her friend, lover and sub. “You’re enjoying this, right?”  
  
Hermione held her fist out in a thumbs-up gesture. It was super embarrassing, even if she managed to think about a slut doing this instead of her. But it still felt so _good_. The pleasure of getting fucked and the anticipation of earning points were swirling around inside of her, combining to make Hermione feel so good as she rocked back and forth along the cocks inside of her.  
  
And, as a cherry on top, Luna was touching her. That made Hermione feel _good_, having her mistress’s hands on her as she got fucked by two strangers at once. Luna was so _gentle_, touching her. Running her hands all along Hermione’s body, stroking her butt and boobs, pressing firmly on the back of her head, doing a dozen different things that made Hermione’s time in the gloryhole even better than it already was.  
  
She was going to have to do something to thank Luna for this, Hermione decided. She wasn’t sure what, but Luna supporting her every step of the way through this, and even coming up with the idea in the first place, how _couldn’t_ Hermione want to thank the wonderful girl that made all of this possible?  
  
Hermione shivered as she felt the cock of the boy inside her pussy twitch. It felt so _good_ to have it pressing against her inner walls, reaching so much farther in than Hermione’s fingers ever did.  
  
And then it got even better. The boy came. And Hermione’s pussy was instantly filled up with semen. Hermione’s eyes got wide and her mouth fell open.  
  
It wasn’t quite like anything else Hermione had ever felt before. The shock of feeling her pussy getting pumped up with semen was _good_. It instantly moved her closer to her own orgasm, as she felt her inner walls get covered with cum. It felt even hotter inside of her than it had on her face. Hermione moaned, not caring how loud she was being.  
  
“Wow,” Luna giggled, running her hand along Hermione’s back. “It feels that good, huh?”  
  
Hermione didn’t trust herself to talk. Instead, she just nodded, feeling the shocks of pleasure running through her body. The cock she had been sucking on rubbed against her face, pre-cum dribbling out of it.  
  
“Then keep on going,” Luna said warmly. “There’s still plenty more cocks for you to take care.”  
  
Hermione nodded, focusing on what she had to do. She wrapped her mouth around the dick in front of her, and started to suck again. She shivered as she felt the shaft behind her slide out of her pussy. And then again, as cum dribbled out of her folds as well.  
  
Hermione hoped that another cock would come by soon. She _really_ wanted to- earn some more points. Yes, that was it.

*******

Hermione looked down at herself. She wasn’t sure she had ever been this messy. But, even though she was covered with sweat and cum, she didn’t _feel_ like a mess. Instead, she felt so, so good.  
  
And she had only cum twice in the entire session. Given how turned on she was for so much of it, Hermione was a bit proud of herself for managing that.  
  
Underneath the cum that was dripping down her tits (boobjobs were surprisingly fun to give, Hermione had discovered), she could see almost a dozen new hearts on her skin. And that made Hermione feel good. She was still a long, long way from her goal, but she had gotten so _much_ done that it gave her a nice warm feeling inside.  
  
One that went quite well with the nice hot feeling inside of her. Because Hermione was so, _so_ turned on. And yet, she somehow didn’t want to do anything about it. She was tired enough that it just seemed _so_ much easier to sit back and enjoy the hot, needy feeling inside of her than actually do anything about it.  
  
“Ready to go back to my room?” Luna asked, staring down at Hermione and smiling.  
  
“Yeah,” Hermione slowly said, staggering to her feet.  
  
As she did so, Hermione could feel the cum shifting around on her body. There was a _lot_ of cum, too. Hermione’s pussy felt stuffed with cum, and her thighs were caked with it, from what so many boys had given her as they fucked her pussy. And the rest of them had cum on her front. On her face or on her boobs. Hermione had only swallowed a single load. For all the rest of them, it had just been so much better to feel it on her skin.  
  
Hermione hoped that the shower would be free. Oh, and that nobody would see her on the way to the shower. The enchantment that kept people from being outraged over what she was wearing (or _wasn’t_ wearing) was pretty strong, but Hermione still didn’t want anyone but Luna to see her naked and covered with cum.  
Hermione staggered a bit as Luna whipped out her wand and chanted a brief spell. Man, she hoped she wasn’t getting Luna’s floor dirty.  
  
Hermione looked down at herself. She felt _good_, really. She had earned _so_ many points. And that, obviously, was the most important thing that had happened in the gloryhole. Earning all those points so that the curse would be lifted. Not that she had made so many men happy with her mouth and boobs and pussy. Or that Luna had worn a smile of approval pretty much the entire time. Or even that Hermione had gotten to cum twice, and for the rest of the time, still gotten to feel arousal throbbing inside of her. It was the _points_ that obviously mattered.  
  
And now, Hermione needed to go get cleaned up. And maybe…  
  
“Would you like to join me, Mistress Luna?” Hermione asked.  
  
She was feeling tired, but Hermione felt like she was still up for earing at least one more point.  
  
Especially if it meant getting to kneel down in front of Luna again.

*******

Hermione licked her lips as she looked around the room. Mistress Luna sure had made the right choice in this. Hermione was going to do _such_ a better job now that she didn’t have to worry about those walls getting in the way.  
  
There were at least a dozen guys, and three girls in the room with her. And they were all here for one reason. They were going to fuck Hermione. They were going to fuck her in every which way, and it was going to feel _so_ good for everyone. And, of course, Hermione was going to earn plenty of points. There was that too.  
  
“Is everyone ready?” Luna asked, clapping her hands together.  
  
There was a chorus of agreement as people looked at Hermione with lustful eyes. Hermione shuddered in arousal underneath their gaze. She wasn’t wearing a bit of clothing, and they could see every single detail of her body. And they _wanted_ it. They wanted it so, so badly.  
  
And Hermione wanted them as well. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the tingles running through her body. She wanted to feel hard cocks spearing into her pussy, she wanted to taste another girl’s arousal, she wanted _so_ much. And they were going to give her everything she wanted.  
  
“Then let’s get to work!” Luna said excitedly.  
  
Hermione stepped forward, into the arms of one boy. She could already see his cock pressing against his pants. It looked nice like that. But it would feel even better _inside_ of her.

*******

“Mistress Luna?” Hermione asked, looking at her girlfriend.  
  
“Yes?” Luna asked, looking up from her mug of butterbeer.  
  
“I just… thank you,” Hermione said, reaching across the table and taking Luna’s hand. “For everything.”  
  
“Oh,” Luna said, blushing and looking off to the side, “you don’t need to say that.”  
  
“No,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “I do. I really do. This is really nice.”  
  
Hermione waved a hand around the tea shop the two of them were sitting on. This was one of the nicer dates she had been on, and it wasn’t even sexual.  
  
Well, not too sexual. Hermione’s thighs were widely spread, of course, showing off her panties. And she was showing off plenty of cleavage. But that sort of thing _always_ happened with her. It wasn’t worth commenting on. Not when something so out of the ordinary was going on.  
  
“You’re worth it, Hermione,” Luna said, smiling at her before taking a sip of her specially prepared mandrake root tea. Hermione had a much safer chai tea in front of her, as well as the remnants of a plate of biscuits the two of them had worked their way through. “You’re sweet and kind and _mine_.”  
  
Hermione blushed a bit at that, but only a bit. It _was_ nice to be reminded that she was Mistress Luna’s. Not just Mistress Luna’s girlfriend, but her _property_. Something about being _owned_ by someone else was so exciting, and filled a part of Hermione that she hadn’t even known was empty.  
  
Sometimes, Hermione wondered if that was the effect of the book on her, training her to be a member of a harem. But she didn’t think so. It was, well, it was like the arousal she felt when she spread her legs like she was now. Hermione knew that it wasn’t the spell making her horny for showing herself off. It was _her_. She was the one getting turned on from this. And if she had done it before she had gotten cursed, she still would have gotten turned on from it.  
  
And so if she enjoyed being owned by her mistress, then that probably meant that she had wanted to be owned before now, didn’t it? For a second, Hermione considered what it would be like to be the slave of Harry, Ron, or Ginny. It was a nice thought, but not nearly as nice as actually _being_ the slave of someone.  
  
“I love you, Mistress Luna,” Hermione said.  
  
Luna turned the most _amazing_ shade of red at that. A smile appeared on Hermione’s face as she stared. Wow, when her mistress looked cute, she looked _cute_.  
  
“I love you too, Hermione,” Luna said, still looking bright red.  
  
Hermione sighed in happiness as she sat back. What a wonderful date this was.

*******

Hermione was feeling very… proud over her new swimsuit. Yeah, proud was the word she was looking for. And not, say, like a slut.  
  
The swimsuit was painted on. Literally. Mistress Luna had developed a spell that made applied the paint to Hermione’s body. She was wearing _nothing_ at all.  
  
And it was _so_ hot. Hermione looked down at her breasts, seeing every single detail of her nipples as they jiggled from side to side. And if she looked further down, she’d see her pussy, covered with red and gold paint.  
  
This was embarrassing, and Hermione could _still_ feel the arousal running down her legs as she hyped herself up to go swim in the lake. There were other people there, students enjoying the last sunny, warm day of the year. They were all in actual swimsuits. They were going to see Hermione like this. They might realize that Hermione was naked. And then what would they do to her?  
  
Hermione wasn’t sure. Especially since some of the people there were boys and girls she had fucked. Maybe they’d decide that if Hermione was going to look like this, then they were going to use her like she obviously wanted to be used.  
  
Hermione squirmed, rubbing her bare thighs together. Getting fucked in public… Well, she wanted that to happen with Mistress Luna. But Hermione knew that she was enough of a slut that she wasn’t going to be able to say no to whoever tried to use her.  
  
“Ready to go?” Mistress Luna asked, looking cute in her own, Ravenclaw one-piece. She ran her eyes up and down Hermione’s ‘bikini’ and smiled. “You look sexy, Hermione.”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Hermione said, running her fingers along her crotch, and feeling a delicious tingle.  
  
Some of the hearts that were steadily spreading across Hermione’s skin were covered up by the paint. But most of them weren’t. Even if someone didn’t realize that she was _naked_, what if they asked about her hearts? What was Hermione going to tell them?  
  
She had no idea. But Hermione knew she was just going to have to go out and see if anybody did ask. And if anybody was going to _use_ Hermione. To touch her and grope her and fuck her and humiliate her.  
  
Hermione whined, rubbing her finger back and forth against her pussy lips. She knew she was doing this in front of her mistress. And she _knew_ that Mistress Luna didn’t mind at _all_. Unless…  
  
“We’re going to be late,” Mistress Luna said. Yeah, that. “You can play with my pussy later.”  
  
Mistress Luna had started getting more and more insistent on that. That Hermione didn’t own her body. That she was Luna’s, completely and solely. It was pretty hot.  
  
And Mistress Luna _knew_ that Hermione found it hot, which was why she kept on doing it. That all of Hermione’s intellect and courage and everything else that made her _her_ could be reduced down to being a bit of property sent a tingle of arousal through Hermione whenever she allowed herself to think about it too much.  
  
Hermione turned and started walking for the lake shore. She could see people down there, laughing and splashing around. And she _recognized_ some of them, from when she had her face pressed between their thighs, or from when she was moaning as she felt their cock inside of her ass.  
  
Would they recognize her? Would they use her? Would they do erotic and humiliating things to her?  
  
If they didn’t, then Hermione knew that her mistress would. That was something she could count on. That Luna knew _exactly_ how Hermione liked to be treated.

*******

“Seven!”  
  
Hermione moaned as she felt Mistress Luna’s hand slap her ass once more. The pain and the pleasure were mingling inside of her, growing so close together Hermione couldn’t really tell them apart anymore.  
  
And, overlaying all of it, the pain and the pleasure both, was the knowledge that Hermione _deserved_ this. That she deserved to be bent over Mistress Luna’s lap, naked as the day she was born, and to have her fat butt spanked and punished.  
  
So what if Mistress Luna didn’t think that Hermione had failed and needed a punishment? Hermione _knew_ that she had been a bad girl, a _naughty_ girl, and now she needed to be treated the way a bad girl deserved to be.  
  
After all, she had gotten a whole _two_ questions wrong on her last history test. How could she call herself a smart girl, a good girl with that kind of failure marring her record? She _needed_ to be punished, to have her ass ache and hurt for the rest of the day, and for her pussy to be so, _so_ wet.  
  
And after a bit of pleading, Mistress Luna had realized that Hermione was a naughty girl who needed a punishment. And so here she was, getting spanked. It was just what Hermione deserved.  
  
“Eight!”  
  
Hermione yelped the word as she felt Mistress Luna’s hand come down on her ass. The pain was so _sharp_. And her pussy was so _wet_. Hermione felt so good, as she got punished. She could feel her stiff nipples digging into the bed, and she knew she was dripping down onto Mistress Luna’s skirt as she got spanked.  
  
Hermione knew that, as good as she felt, it wasn’t going to be rewarded with an orgasm. She didn’t _deserve_ an orgasm. No, she was going to get spanked and punished like the stupid bimbo she was, and then Mistress Luna would have her do _something_ and all the while, Hermione’s pussy would be dripping with need.  
  
Mistress Luna’s hand came down again. Hermione moaned, feeling the red heat shooting out through her butt. It was so bad. It was so good. She was so _lucky_.  
  
“Hermione?”  
  
“Nine!” Hermione blushed. “Sorry, Mistress. Nine!”  
  
“Good,” Luna said. Hermione couldn’t, wouldn’t, look up to see her mistress’s face. But she could still hear her tone. And Mistress Luna sounded like she liked what she was seeing.  
  
Good. What was important, what was _really_ important was that Mistress Luna did a good job in punishing Hermione for her laziness. And she was doing _such_ a good job.

*******

Hermione felt so _full_. She was red-faced and panting, and had already waved off several questions by students and teachers if she was alright. Hermione was _better_ than alright.  
  
Hermione ran a hand underneath her miniskirt, not caring if anyone was watching her. She pressed her hand against her panties. Through them, she could feel the dildoes jutting out of her holes, stretching her out.  
  
Hermione was getting used to having cock in her pussy and her ass. But even though she had been fucked in both holes at once, she _still_ wasn’t that used to going all _day_ with two dicks inside of her. Even if they were just toys.  
  
At least they felt _really_ good. Hermione was even wetter than she normally was, feeling the dildoes shifting around inside of her, moving against her walls whenever she walked around or bent over (at the waist, of course) or did _anything_.  
  
At least Mistress Luna hadn’t figured out how to make the dildoes vibrate all day long. If she had managed to do _that_, then Hermione wasn’t sure what she would have done. Besides collapse to the floor, shaking and squeaking and moaning as she got to feel so _good_.  
  
“Ah, yes, Professor McGonnell,” Hermione said, realizing she had been asked a question. “You would need Manken’s Manifold Manifestation before you should attempt to study the aura of a dragon.” She was about to explain _why_ a wizard or witch would need that, but the professor nodded and started talking.  
  
Hermione sank back into silence, feeling proud of herself. Even in a situation like _this_, Hermione was still able to keep her mind working. Of course, the punishment that Mistress Luna had given her had helped her focus. After all, the thought of what could be waiting for her if she didn’t focus…  
  
Hermione shivered in arousal, and squeezed down around the toys stretching her holes out. She was _really_ glad that Mistress Luna had come up with this idea. Class was already fun, obviously. But doing this sort of thing made it even _better_.  
  
Hermione spread her legs a bit wider, and pushed herself back from her desk a bit. That way, it would be so much easier for someone to see her panties.  
  
After all, Hermione should make class enjoyable for everyone as well.

*******

Hermione breathed in and out, taking deeper breaths than were really necessary. After all, that made her boobs bounce a bit more, swaying back and forth in their confines. She hoped that somebody would notice, and that they would approve.  
  
Well, besides Luna. Not that Hermione didn’t _want_ Luna’s approval, of course. What kind of sub wouldn’t want her mistress to think she was doing a good job? But Luna could see Hermione doing anything, and order her to do whatever was left. Hermione’s current show was for anyone else.  
  
Like that boy crossing the courtyard. Hermione caught his eye, and then gave him a big smile. And _then_ leaned forward a bit, making her cleavage a bit deeper. The boy stopped and stared. And then he smiled.  
  
And _that_ made Hermione feel nice and warm inside. She glanced at Luna. The blonde girl was staring at the boy as well, a small smile on her face. It made Hermione feel a bit on edge, for some reason.  
  
Then Luna stood up, dusting her skirt off. She looked down at Hermione, and her smile grew a lot wider.  
  
“Do you know that boy, Hermione?” She asked, in a happy voice.  
  
“No, not really” Hermione said, shaking her head, wondering and worrying about where this was going. “His name is Michael, I think.” She shifted from side to side. “I, um, noticed a Ravenclaw scarf when I was…” she went red, but only a bit, “sucking him off last Monday.”  
  
“Let’s go say hello, then,” Luna said, standing up.  
  
Hermione swallowed as she stood up and followed Luna over to the boy. He stayed right where he was, watching the two of them get closer and closer. And sometimes his gaze even left Hermione’s bouncing boobies.  
  
“Hello!” Luna said brightly, waving her hand at the boy once they were in speaking range. “I’m Luna Lovegood. And your name is Michael?”  
  
“Yeah…” the boy said, looking between the two of them, confusion plainly written all over his face. “Nice to meet you?”  
  
“Nice to meet you, too,” Luna said, clapping her hands together. “You know Hermione, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Michael said, a wave of lust washing over his face. “I do. Kind of.”  
  
“How would you describe her?” Luna asked, waving her hand at Hermione. “You know, in general?”  
  
“Um,” Michael eloquently said, scratching his head with his wand. “She’s pretty, she has brown hair, she’s really smart, she’s a slut,” he looked at Hermione, obviously trying to think of something else to say. “She’s…”  
  
“When you say she’s smart,” Luna said, clapping a hand on Hermione’s shoulder and tugging her closer to the blonde girl, “what makes you say that?”  
  
Hermione shot a look at Luna. If that was some weird kind of insult, then Hermione was going to get angry. Even at her mistress.  
  
“Because she is?” Michael said, looking at Luna as if she was as dumb as Hermione was smart. “Old McGonnell is always going on about her, and my mate in Gryffindor was told to get tutoring from her after he failed a Potions test.”  
  
“Okay,” Luna said, still smiling and slowly running her hand along Hermione’s shoulder. It felt nice, but it would feel nicer if her hand went down a bit. “And why do you think she’s a slut?”  
  
Michael gave Luna another odd look.  
  
“Because she’s a huge slut?” He said. Hermione flushed a bit at that, and felt arousal twitching inside of her body. “I think she’s fucked every guy and most of the girls in the school.” Michael looked over at Hermione. “I mean, look at her. Who else but a slut would dress like that.”  
  
Hermione whimpered, feeling the arousal inside of her growing at the words. It was true. She _was_ a slut and she was _dressed_ like a slut. Her miniskirt was even shorter than what it had to be, and her uniform top was tied together underneath her tits, showing off her belly.  
  
And it made her feel so turned on to have people know that she was a slut. To look at her and know that Hermione Granger was a wanton whore who loved showing her lewd body off to whoever was around. She rubbed her thighs together, wishing the enchantment on her panties would trigger when she was standing up.  
  
“So do you think less of her?” Luna asked, her hand trailing down Hermione’s back and grabbing her ass. Hermione stumbled forward a bit, feeling her owner’s hand digging into her butt. _That_ felt good, too.  
  
“For being smart? No,” Michael said. “Listen, is this some article for that paper you leave lying around the commons?”  
  
“No, it isn’t,” Luna said. “But publishing a story about Hermione is a really good idea!” She added brightly, hand going to the quill tucked in her hair. “And I meant about her being a slut.”  
  
“No, I don’t think it’s a bad thing she’s a slut,” Michael said, sounding a bit impatient. “It’s nice to have a girl like her around so I don’t need to masturbate.”  
  
Hermione was starting to wonder if she would be allowed to masturbate right here and now. Listening to Michael talk about her like she wasn’t even there, and the half-formed thoughts of what the article Luna might write would be about, it was so _humiliating_ and shameful Hermione was surprised she wasn’t cumming right on the spot.  
  
“Okay,” Luna said. “Thanks for your time, Michael!”  
  
As Michael shook his head and left, Luna turned back to Hermione. She gave her slave a great big smile, and moved her hand down a bit, pressing one finger through Hermione’s skirt against her asshole. Hermione looked at Luna with big, needy eyes, _wanting_ the blonde girl to apply a bit of pressure, just a little _bit_, just enough to open Hermione’s lewd hole up.  
  
“Wasn’t that a nice chat?” Luna asked.  
  
Hermione swallowed and nodded. It was alright, she told herself. Focus on the _good_. That he thought she was a slut- no! That he thought she was _smart_. Right, _that_ was the good thing. Not that she needed to be told she was a slut- that she was _smart_. Hermione stared straight ahead at the distant courtyard wall as her cheeks heated.  
  
“He was very, um,” Hermione tried to focus a bit and remember _anything_ about what the boy looked like. “Nice,” she ended lamely.  
  
“Are you going to give him a blowjob later?” Luna asked, still playing with Hermione’s ass, her fingertip pressing Hermione’s panties into her asshole. Hermione shivered, feeling herself getting wet. Wetter.  
  
“Maybe,” Hermione said non-committedly.  
  
She probably would, just because the odds were so high. Hermione thought that she had given blowjobs to every single male at the school, except for some of the gay guys. _Some_ of the gay guys. And she would probably lap herself again before the school year was done. Especially if Michael was one of the more consistent users of her services.  
  
“That would be good of you,” Luna said, still playing with Hermione’s butt. “Other people deserve to use you sexually, don’t they?”  
  
Hermione shuddered, the arousal spiking inside of her. Her legs felt really weak for a few steps, and she could feel herself leaking arousal, and her panties soaking it up.  
  
“Yes, mistress,” Hermione said once she could more or less trust her voice again.  
  
Maybe Hermione had the right to not get fucked by whoever felt like it. But it felt so _good_ to follow Luna’s orders and give herself over to people (mostly men) to use to get off. And Hermione had a feeling that it would feel just as good even if Luna _wasn’t_ telling her to do so.  
  
“I’ll see you after class,” Luna said as they reached the door that led back into Hogwarts. She smiled at Hermione and leaned towards her. “I’ll be thinking of you.”  
  
Hermione kissed Luna, feeling a warm, wonderful feeling inside of her, a tingle spreading through her body as their lips pressed together. And the arousal was helped by how Luna was still touching her, still making Hermione feel _so_ good.  
  
“I’ll be thinking of you too,” Hermione said. Especially when she pressed her legs together, she added inside of her own head. “I’ll see you soon, ma’am.”  
  
“Not soon enough,” Luna said with a wistful sigh. She let go of Hermione’s ass. “Come over to my room after classes. We can study together.”  
  
Wow, that sounded almost like something normal girls would do with their friends. That would make for a change in pace _if_ it actually happened.  
  
Hermione was looking forward to it, whether they ended up studying or not.

*******

Hermione shivered as she sat down on Luna’s bed. Hogwarts had a _lot_ of good things about it. But the heating in the winter was _not_ one of them. She was thankful for personal heating spells. Especially given what she was wearing.  
  
Hermione’s uniform had, technically, gotten more concealing as time went on. That was because of the leggings Luna had given her, in a bright red color that made Hermione feel a bit lewd wearing them. But for the rest of her uniform? It was a _lot_ less than what it even been at the start of her training.  
  
The miniskirt had risen up Hermione’s thighs and down her hip. The black lines of her panties were visible however Hermione was sitting these days, from the top at least. And when she spread her legs to stop the tingling and licking, there was _zero_ question that anyone looking at her would be able to see her panties from the bottom as well. Her thin, painted-on panties.  
  
Luna and Hermione had altered her top as well. It was tied-off underneath her breasts now, and showed off even _more_ cleavage that it had before. That was quite the feat, especially since Hermione’s nipples were still covered by the shirt. And Luna had even figured out how to change the shape of the bra, so that only the frilly top portion of it could be seen above Hermione’s shirt now.  
  
Hermione _loved_ how much skin she was showing off now. Just thinking about it could send a thrill of arousal through her. And actually wearing it, going out where all of Hogwarts could see her? That was even _better_.  
  
It was kind of odd that nobody had asked about all of the heart marks on Hermione’s body. Two hundred and thirty heart marks, all of them pink and small, stood out, especially when Hermione was wearing so _little_. They were pretty much all over Hermione’s torso by now, and were even extending down her arms. Hermione wasn’t sure how much she liked them, all though they _were_ a great proof of how many times she had made so many people happy.  
  
Hermione knew that she had enough points to end the spell. But why would she want to do that? She felt so _good_ showing off her body to the world, feeling the tingles whenever she hid her body, and even better was when she got to take care of Mistress Luna or whatever group of boys or girls wanted to use her.  
  
“Hello, Mistress,” Hermione said cheerily as Luna stepped into her bedroom. “How are you?”  
  
Hermione frowned as Luna didn’t smile back at her. Her friend (and, more importantly, _mistress) _looked worried as she sat down on her chair.  
  
“I’m good,” Luna said, running a hand through her blonde hair, “but…” she sighed. “I have something I need to tell you.”  
  
Hermione nodded, wondering what the bad news was. It obviously wasn’t going to be anything good. She just hoped it was something she could help her mistress with. Merlin, she _loved_ hearing that word. _Mistress_. It was so _reassuring_. It told Hermione that everything was going to be alright, because she had someone watching out for her, and making sure she did the right thing.  
  
“I’m listening, Mistress,” Hermione said. Her worry deepened when she saw Mistress Luna wince at that.  
  
“I haven’t been a good friend to you, Hermione,” Luna said, not quite able to bring herself to look at Hermione. “Or a good mistress.” Hermione blinked. This was the first she was hearing about this. “You see, I…” Luna took a deep breath. “I changed the spell around.” She glanced up at Hermione, her eyes full of worry and self-loathing. It wasn’t an expression Hermione had _ever_ seen on Luna before. “Back when you gave me the book.”  
  
Luna looked down at the ground, like she was about to start crying. She ran a hand across her eyes and looked back up.  
  
“All that stuff with the points and not being able to cum? I added all of that. The spell wouldn’t do any of that on its own.”  
  
Hermione blinked. She wasn’t sure what to think. The more academic portion of her mind was impressed at how quickly Luna had modified a completely unknown spell in such a short time. But the rest of her was just awash in a sea of confusion.  
  
“But- why?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Because,” Luna squirmed around, looking as if she would rather be _anywhere_ else, “I thought what you told me was so _hot_. How you were being forced to show off your body and how you were obviously loving it,” Hermione blushed at that, “and I thought that if I could just get in on that-,” she looked up, her eyes red. “I’m sorry I treated you like this, Hermione. It’s an awful thing I did and I can lift the spell right now if you want me to.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened at that, and she shook her head before she even really realized she was doing so. No, she _didn’t_ want that to happen. Even though with what Luna was telling her…  
  
Hermione clutched her head in her hands, trying to get her famous brain to work correctly. Luna sat quietly, staring at the floor.  
  
“Okay,” Hermione said after a while, finally getting her thoughts into order, “I’m not happy about what you did to me, without telling me.” Luna winced at that. “But,” Hermione took a deep breath, “with how I feel now, showing my body off like this,” Hermione looked down at her lap, and how she was showing off almost all of her legs, “I think that it was for the best.” She looked up at Luna, and saw the slowly dawning look of relief and happiness on her mistress’s face. “I would never have done this on my own, and I needed a kick to realize that,” Hermione ran her hands up and down her legs, feeling the smooth, soft skin underneath her palms, “I really _am_ an exhibitionistic slut.”  
  
“Thank you, Hermione,” Luna said, getting up and hugging Hermione, burying her face into Hermione’s shoulder. Her want rather painfully scraped along Hermione’s back. “You’re such a wonderful girl. I don’t deserve you.”  
  
Hermione didn’t know what to say to that. She thought that she didn’t deserve a mistress like Luna, either, someone who was willing to let her girlfriend or sub get fucked by every boy in the school, over and over again and still loved her.  
  
“Just,” Hermione shifted from side to side, returning the hug, “just don’t do something like this again, okay?”  
  
“Of course not,” Luna said. “I _promise_, Hermione.” She pulled her head away from Hermione’s shoulder. “And if there’s _anything_ you want, anything at all, just let me know. I can even remove the curse if you want.”  
  
“No,” Hermione said, shaking her head quickly. She had gotten so _used_ to feeling the pleasure of showing off her body and feeling the sensations when she closed her thighs. How could she give up on that? “Just, um, I know!” She gestured at the hearts littering her skin, proof of all of the orgasms she had given to so many people, “Could you consolidate these? They’re a bit… obvious.”  
  
“Of course,” Luna said, smiling and grabbing her wand. “I have just the right idea for it.”  
  
She waved the wand at Hermione, and muttered something in bad French that Hermione couldn’t catch. Hermione looked down at her body, realizing that, now that it was too late, maybe she should have specified what she wanted it to look like.  
  
The hearts drew together, sliding across Hermione’s skin. She actually didn’t feel a thing as they moved, which was more unsettling than the reverse would have been.  
  
In ten seconds, all of the hearts had drawn together as one _big_ heart, maybe six inches from top to bottom, right above Hermione’s pussy. She swallowed and blushed as she realized there was a number written on it. Two hundred and thirty, in vivid black letters. Hermione brushed her fingers over it, but couldn’t feel anything but normal skin.  
  
“There,” Luna said, looking as if she needed Hermione’s approval, “that will go up every time you make someone cum. And down if you cum yourself.”  
  
There was no way that this would be hidden by Hermione’s outfit. Anyone who looked at her would be able to tell that she had a tattoo. And if they _asked_ her what the number meant… Hermione shivered in arousal and humiliation at the thought of having to explain to someone that she was _that_ big of a whore.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Hermione said, looking up at Luna. “Thank you, Mistress.”  
  
The smile that appeared on Luna’s face was _amazing_. Hermione felt happy, just by looking at it. Luna sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Hermione, holding her close.  
  
“I’m glad you like it, Hermione. And,” she pressed a kiss against Hermione’s cheek, “I promise not to do anything like that again without telling you.”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Hermione repeated.  
  
Hermione was still a _bit_ upset with her mistress over this. But not by much. When something felt so good, how mad could she be?  
  
Even if things hadn’t started out right, Luna was still a good enough girl that it had ended up perfectly. And now, the two of them had the rest of the school year to be with each other. And maybe even longer.  
  
Hermione nodded. That sounded _perfect_.

*******

Hermione’s face was red with embarrassment. And her pussy was wet with arousal. Her skirt was lifted up in her hands, showing off her pussy. And her thong was halfway down her thighs. And Mistress Luna was closely studying her pussy, her face so close that Hermione could feel her breath puffing over the exposed, sensitive skin.  
  
“Please, Mistress,” Hermione said, “can’t I please cum?” She shivered, actually _feeling_ the arousal dripping out of her. “I’ve been so good, I’ve done everything you said. Can’t you let me cum?”  
  
Luna looked up at her. There was a very happy, slightly sinister smile on her face. Hermione shivered, looking at it. She didn’t know what was about to happen. But she was sure it was going to be really hot and really humiliating. At least, Hermione sure hoped so.  
  
“Tell me, slut,” Luna said, the filthy words falling from her mouth with ease, “who’s pussy is this?” Hermione shuddered. And as she tried to compose herself enough to answer, Luna took her wand out and muttered, “frisson.”  
  
Hermione had just _barely_ gotten her thoughts in order when Mistress Luna pressed the vibrating tip of her wand against Hermione’s clit. The squealing sound Hermione made at that was loud enough that Luna winced and drew the wand away for a few seconds before pressing it back.  
  
Hermione thought that she was going to _melt_. She could barely think, the vibrations traveling through her body, making her feel so _good_. If she was allowed to cum on her own (and the two hundred and eighty-three mark on her stomach showed that she wasn’t), Hermione would only have needed a few seconds of stimulation to orgasm. As it as, the sensations built and built inside of her, threatening to overwhelm her mind with pleasure.  
  
“Y-yours, Mistress!” Hermione managed to get out, her voice thick and choked with lust. “This pussy belongs to you!”  
  
Hermione was barely managing to stay upright as Luna slowly moved the wand back and forth. Sometimes, it even went inside of Hermione’s pussy. And when _that_ happened, Hermione thought she was going to just _die_ of pleasure. It felt so good inside of her, the small tip vibrating around, making her melt, she could barely even think, Mistress was making her feel so good.  
  
“Please, Mistress,” Hermione begged, thinking she was going to melt if she didn’t get to cum soon. “_Please_.”  
  
“I think not,” Luna said, drawing the wand away and running it up and down Hermione’s thighs. The whining sound Hermione made could barely even be called human. “I _like_ seeing you like this,” she said with a large smile. “Hot and wet swollen and _begging_ to be allowed to do what every one else in the entire school can do whenever they want.”  
  
Luna looked up and smiled at Hermione. Her smile was so big and bright and _innocent_. Hermione felt tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes as she looked down at her mistress. This was such sweet torment. How could Luna _not_ see how wet and needy Hermione was?  
  
Luna brought her wand back up. Hermione’s skirt fell from her limp hands as she felt the tip press against her pussy again. She was making guttural sounds in the back of her throat, feeling the humming tip exploring her pussy. It was _amazing_, it was horrible, Hermione needed to cum so _badly_.  
  
“Calme,” Luna said, pressing up a bit more firmly against Hermione’s pussy.  
  
Hermione blinked dazedly and looked down at Luna. Luna smiled as she withdrew the wand, wiping it clean on Hermione’s skin.  
  
“Hermione,” Luna said, standing up and putting a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “I want you to go down to the library, okay?” Hermione nodded, feeling like she was going to explode form lust. “And I want you to go sit down in the very center of it.” Hermione nodded again. She was so turned on, it was hard to understand even these simple instructions. “And then,” Luna smiled brightly, and planted a kiss on Hermione’s cheek, “I want you to cross your legs like a modest witch would,” Hermione started to breathe faster and faster, “and try, really try _hard_, not to moan like a whore. Do you think you can do that, Hermione?”  
  
“Library, sit modestly, keep quiet,” Hermione managed to get out, her voice choked and thin.  
  
She could barely even _think_. That spell Luna had cast, it was keeping Hermione _right_ at the edge of an orgasm. It wasn’t advancing. It wasn’t decreasing. It wasn’t doing _anything_ but keeping Hermione feeling like she was going to cum any second now. And when she sat down, and the panties started playing with her, _then_… Hermione whimpered in arousal and dread.  
  
“That’s right,” Luna said cheerily. “And I’ll be along in half an hour to see how you’re doing.” She kissed Hermione and rested a hand on her shoulder. “And I _know_ you aren’t going to disappoint me, are you?”  
  
Hermione shook her head. Half an hour? At _least_? How was she going to _survive_ that long? She already felt like throwing herself at Luna’s feet and begging for _anything_, any moment of relief, just if she could get to _cum_.  
  
Hermione slowly, mechanically, reached down and lifted her panties up, securing them in place. Then she turned and tottered towards the door. Inside of her, she could feel the arousal churning back and forth, her stiff nipples pressing against her shirt, arousal dripping down her legs. She needed an orgasm so badly.  
  
And there were going to be _so_ many people in the library, too. So many people that were going to see Hermione. So many people were going to notice when Hermione couldn’t take it anymore and started masturbating, seeking an orgasm that she _knew_ she wasn’t going to get.  
  
Luna was such an amazing mistress. Hermione was lucky to have her.


End file.
